The Naruto Gospel
by HairoM
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is your average 17 year-old boy. He lived with his mother, not knowing who his father is. Until one day his mother tells him that he's going to live with his father. From that point begins Naruto's new adventure and it will be filled with happiness and laughter, heartbreak and tears, love and pain and one Uchiha Sasuke. Sasu\Naru, M\M, BL, Yaoi, SPOILERS.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It's HairoM here.

This is a new story I've been working on for quite some time. It isn't finished yet, but I've made a great progress with it. Initially, I didn't want to publish it until it was finished, but time passed and now the manga is finished and the anime is nearly there as well. And with all that, my heart was suddenly filled with so many emotions; sadness over the ending of a series that has been going on for so many years and that I love so much; happinnes because the ending was indeed a happy ending, one that everyone deserved so much; longing, for times that are now gone never to return again. I can't believe how much I cried, laughed, got mad and became frustrated because of this series! I'm sure all Naruto fans can relate to this. We've been watching\reading the series for so long, watched the characters grow up, shared their sadness and joy, cried for each beloved character that died. I think, Naruto will always have a special place in my heart. It's been with me through my transition from a kid to an adult and now that it's finally over, I'll always treasure Naruto.

With this new story, I wanted to create a story that will touch hearts. I'm still an amateur (and a procrastinator) but I felt that I really needed to publish this story because if I don't, I'll explode from all the emotions in my heart. It sounds silly, but it isn't. It's like losing a good friend that's always been there for you.  
>Naruto in this story, is simple and humble. He doesn't seek wealth or popularity. All he wants is to create good memories and do the things he likes and fulfil his dreams. Sasuke (and I've always had mixed feelings about him) is as you'd expect him to be in the anime; cold, aloof and a teme. But as Naruto unfolds his story and his experiences, he discovers that there's more than meets the eye in all people and particularly in Sasuke. So as the story progresses, Sasuke might be OOC sometimes.<p>

Now, enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurama.<strong>

I thought my life was pretty much going to be the same until I finally die. I thought I'll finish university, take over my father's business and probably get married and have children of my own. That is pretty much the life of guys like me; rich heirs to some fortunes. That's usually how our lives go, and I never thought mine would be any different. Sure, there are always some minor events and occurrences along the way, but they're never enough to drastically change the course of life. Well, as the saying goes, life is full of surprises, and I guess I didn't see the one that was coming at me full-speed, straight ahead, until it hit me in the face. But in my defense, there was no way I could have seen it coming.

See, it's not every day that you find out you have a little brother somewhere. Yes, I know it sounds absurd, but I've never really known my mother, let alone know I have a little brother. She left when I was five years old and I don't remember much about her. When I was younger I used to ask my dad a lot about why wasn't she here with us. You know, questions any kid would ask in that kind of situation. But my father, for reasons known only to him, never answered any of those questions. There was almost nothing my father denied me, but those questions were off limits. Don't ask and I won't lie, that sort of thing. So I learned not to ask.

Of course, my dad's not answering my questions arose my suspicion. What happened? Has she died since she left? Is she alive? If so, why did she leave? Did she not love me? Did she not care for me? Was she a bad woman? My father's refusal to tell me, brought on the rebellious state of my life. It wasn't as bad as it sounds, but it was bad enough. I used to have many quarrels with my dad over the subject but we would always make peace in the end. Then I finished high-school and took a year off to myself, to do and experience things I always wanted to, like traveling and Bungee jumping and freefalling from a plane. That year was incredible, it was something I had to do for myself. After that, I got into Hashirama University for Arts and Design and started my studies for a diploma in Architecture and Interior Design.

I rarely thought of my mother again, and whenever I did, the thought was always brief and insignificant. I thought the course of my life was pretty secured and clear. Heh, ignorance is bliss indeed.

Everything changed, I guess, on the day my dad called me and said he had something very important to tell me. Me, I thought it was probably about the business, so after classes I drove back home and found my dad in his study. I've never seen him so disheveled before. His hair was messier than usual and his eyes had that haunted look in them which kind of frightened me. His desk was a mess too, more than usual that is, and he was pacing in his room like a lost person.

"Dad?" I called and went inside. When he saw me he smiled then sighed heavily, as if he was relieved and yet not. Something was obviously bothering him greatly, and the knowledge made me feel uneasy.

"Kurama," he said after a while. "I have something very important to tell you." He looked at me with his piercing blue eyes and I waited. "It's about-well, it's about your mother."

Ok, to say I didn't expect that would be an understatement. My mother? Hell, I haven't thought of her for years! Why was he bringing her up now? And I thought, maybe he's finally going to tell me what happened all those years ago.

"What about her?" I asked, curious and anxious. He looked out the window and for a long moment said nothing. Then, out of the blue "you have a brother."

Well, that was definitely not something I expected to hear. So all I could say was: "a brother?" with rapid blinking of my eyes. My dad nodded and I could only keep blinking at him stupidly, which amused him and he smiled. "Yes, a brother," he reconfirmed.  
>"But, I don't understand," I said. "Has my mother remarried?" he shook his head, which meant, "No, he's mine." More blinking on my part and a deep sigh from my dad. "Yes, I reacted pretty much the same," he said and finally sat down on the armchair near the window. "Kushina called me last night. She said she had a request." At that I suddenly felt angry. Who did she think she is, to request anything from my father after leaving us? And she never even told my father about his second son! My dislike for her grew instantly and I struggled to calm myself.<p>

"Don't think anything of her, son," my dad saw through me. "Not bad, nor good." 'Why the hell not?' I wanted to ask but I knew we'd been through that conversation too many times before, so I said nothing.

"She told me about your brother, about my son."  
>"Isn't he supposed to be, like, seventeen?" I asked.<br>"Yes. He'll turn eighteen this October."  
>"Then, what did she want from you?"<br>"To take him in."  
>"What?!" I got up, my fists clenched tightly. What the hell was that woman thinking?! "Calm down Kurama," he commanded. "He is my son, and your brother."<br>"So you agreed?" I asked, already knowing the answer. My father, despite being the tycoon he is, is extremely kind and good-hearted. He won't say no to his ex-wife and newfound son.  
>"Yes, I did."<br>"How the hell are you so sure she's not making it all up? How the hell do you know he really is your son? What makes you think she doesn't have an ulterior motive behind this scheme?" I shot at him, enraged. He was so believing, so trusting, it was driving me insane!  
>"Do not yell at me Kurama," he said calmly. "Kushina is a good woman. She would not do all those things you accuse her of. Now stop this childish behavior and calm down." I fumed, but in silence.<br>"Your brother will be arriving here in two weeks. I expect you to be the big brother you are and help him out and spend time with him. No excuses. I've already enrolled him into Tobirama High and he'll be starting eleventh grade this September."  
>"Can I, at least, have his name?" I asked, barely hiding my bitterness. He chuckled. "Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."<p>

Uzumaki Naruto. Well, now I know my mother's maiden name. Uzumaki Kushina. I guess it's reasonable that Naruto uses his-_our_-mother's last name. If things were pretty much the same to him, I assume he didn't know he had a father and brother either. It didn't mean I felt any liking to him, though.

-o-o-o-o-

Two weeks flew by, and too quickly the time had come for Naruto to arrive. I went to the airport with Dad and I have to admit I was rather anxious. What would this Naruto be like?

Whatever I thought he'd be, I never thought he'd look how he looked. He came out with all the other people and looked around for us. We saw him before he saw us and my breath was caught in my chest. He looked exactly like our father, only younger and slimmer. He has my Dad's locks of golden blonde hair, and the same blue eyes, only slightly larger than Dad's. His clothes, however, were very simple. He wore a black and orange jumpsuit, open all the way down, revealing a black t-shirt with some symbol in the front. His jeans were so old they were faded and torn in several places and his black converse were in the same horrid state. Where was this kid living in? The jungle? He finally spotted us with our sign that said: 'Uzumaki Naruto' and he slowly approached us, hesitant, with one, rather small, luggage and what looked like a guitar on his back. He blushed and extended his hand. "Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto," he introduced himself. I didn't know what to think of him. The situation was so absurd, not to mention awkward. Dad, however, was quick to react. "Welcome Naruto. I am Minato. I hope your flight was alright," he said. The boy, Naruto nodded. He was rather small and slender, and his hair wild and untamed. I introduced myself. "Welcome. I am Namikaze Kurama." I know, I was being childish, but I just wanted to see how he'd react to my full name. The name that should have been his too. He merely gave me a nervous smile and the awkward silence resumed. Finally, Dad decided it was time to leave and we went out to the car.

Now, I have no idea what the kid was used to, but I could tell he was not used to riding an Aston Martin. I don't know if he was uncomfortable or excited. Mostly he seemed anxious. The ride home was overall pretty silent, excluding Dad's attempts to start a conversation. Naruto gave him short and too general answers so he gave up after a while. The boy was a curious little thing indeed. He seemed so shy and yet you could see there was something underneath, confidence in himself that you wouldn't expect him to have. Still, something prevented me from liking him. Maybe I just couldn't understand why my mother decided to abandon me, but kept and raised this kid. And he looked ok, healthy and happy, so I assumed took good care of him. I couldn't look at him.

We arrived home half an hour later. The driver pulled into the driveway that leads to the house and there we were. I glanced at Naruto to see his reaction. Yes, I was right. Seeing our house, his eyes became round and wide and his mouth hung slightly open. So he never lived in a mansion before. Welcome to the world little brother.

"You live here?" he asked, his voice filled with astonishment.  
>"<em>We<em> live here," Dad corrected and for the first time I saw a genuine smile on the kid's face. Which made me feel rather sorry for him, poor kid. Who knows where he used to live with that woman. Maybe she was a prostitute after all and was forced to live off of her clients' money. That was a horrible thought. When we went inside the house, Naruto's head seemed to be spinning in every direction. I guess there is quite many interesting things in our house for someone like him. The grand staircase, the crystal chandeliers, the framed paintings on the walls, the vases, the windows, the doors, the doorknobs, everything seemed to fascinate him. I smirked. He looked like a kid on Christmas.

"Your brother will show you to your room. We'll have dinner in half an hour and if you need anything you can call the maids." Dad said. Naruto nodded. I sighed. "Well, come on." I urged him to follow me and he silently did. His room, unfortunately for me, was close to mine. I opened the double doors and led him inside. His room was the same size as mine and looked pretty much the same. Dad had designed the house and every room, although similar in structure, had its own personality. Naruto's room walls were apple-green with white and golden thin stripes. There was a big four-poster bed in the middle with white and gold linens, a vintage wooden writing desk and two large windows with window seats and half-transparent sunshine-yellow curtains. There were also two white doors one which led to the closet-room and another that led to the bathroom.

"Wow," I heard Naruto whisper and ignored him.  
>"So this is your room. You can put your clothes in the closet there," I pointed at the door to his right. "Over there is the bathroom," I pointed to the other. "My room is down the hall. I f you need anything, don't call me." And with that I left him. He may have been offended but at that moment I couldn't care less. Maybe, I wanted him to be.<p>

-o-o-o-o-

**Naruto.**

If there was one thing in the world that I really wanted, it was a father, a whole family. I've never known mine. He was this enigmatic dark figure that I would never get to know. When I used to ask my mom about him, she'd only say: "there's nothing to tell, Naruto. The past is the past and there are some things better left unknown." Well damn. I can't even count the number of times I fought her over this subject. I told her I needed to know, that it was my right and that she couldn't keep the truth from me and what not. Unfortunately for me, it's her from whom I got my stubbornness, and our fights were always intense and very loud. I never won against her, of course. Later when I grew up a little more, I just let it go. Well, it was not like I was the only kid in the world who didn't know his father. And I guess they, like me, just stop asking after a while.

Don't get me wrong. My mom is the most wonderful mom on Earth and I love her to death. She's my best friend and I can tell her anything, but she's also my mother and keeps me in check so that I don't go and do crazy things only teenagers can think of doing. We do almost everything together, from cooking to going to the movies. And yet, there's always been this empty spot in my family-tree diagram. There was a time when I was about seven that we used to live in Suna. I went to school there and we had this assignment to make our family-tree. I remember everyone's trees being wide and large with lots of branches and leaves, while mine was only a stick sticking out of the ground with another smaller stick growing out of it. I added some green leaves for mere decoration, but it still felt too small and empty. The teacher gave me a pitying look and said it was a very nice and cute tree, but some other kid looked at my work and said: "what a stupid tree." I punched him and they called my mother. She wanted to know why I did that so I told her. Then she cried and I cried along with her because I was only seven and I didn't know anything about adults and their big problems, and I didn't like seeing my mom cry.

But, like I said, I grew up a little and everything was ok. Not. My life wasn't sunshine and rainbows all the time, no one's life is. But I was happy and I had my amazing mom and I realized that I should be glad for that, so I was. Mom taught me everything she knows about photography, and believe me when I say she knows loads of stuff because she's a pro photographer. When I was twelve she bought me my first camera, which I still use occasionally. And before that, she bought me my first guitar for my tenth birthday. She also taught me how to play it and ever since then it's my most cherished possession, my camera close behind.

Because of her job, we used to move a lot. I've been traveling around the world for most of my life and I've seen many places and people. I love it, and if it were up to me I would've kept on living like that for the rest of my life. But my mom decided that I should finally get real education and that was when she finally told me about my father, and-surprise!-my brother.

Namikaze Minato. Architect and businessman. Wow. I always imagined my dad to be some shady gangster with a beer-belly and no class at all. I never thought he'd be an architect and a businessman (and a very successful one. I checked on the internet). And to have a brother! Namikaze Kurama. Mom never even told me I have a brother. I never even thought of that possibility. But why had she left him and my dad? How could she leave her son like that and not care for his wellbeing for all this time? I was angry, my sense of justice and compassion making me yell at her for doing something like that. "Don't you dare judge me, Uzumaki Naruto! Don't you dare assume things you know nothing about! I care for him just like I care for you! Do you think I don't? Do you think it isn't hard for me? Every day is a struggle, every night is a battle! But there are some things not you or me, can do anything about! And for you, there are things better left unknown!" She cried again that night, after so many years of not crying.

"I'm sorry Mom," I hugged her.  
>"It's alright, don't worry baby." She said.<p>

We didn't talk about it after that, but the preparations for my departure were already being made. The atmosphere in the house was intense. I kept having these stupid butterflies in my stomach and I know my mom was anxious. I hoped my father and brother would accept me, but more than that, I was already missing my mom. I knew she'd be ok without me, but she'll miss me a lot and I'll miss her even more.

Finally the day came. "Call me when you get there," Mom gave one last hug and a box of sweets and I left.

-o-o-o-o-

My dad looks just like me. It's amazing how similar we look. The same blond hair, the same blue eyes. He's much taller though, and very good looking in that serious-adult way. He seemed to be kind enough, and his smile was calm and warm, like he really was happy to see me. My older brother on the other hand, looked so much like my mom. That same auburn hair and warm golden eyes. He even has her nose and eyebrows! He, too, was taller of course. The same height as my dad, really. But unlike my dad, he seemed cold. Like he didn't like me much and I could understand that.

There wasn't much conversation on the drive to their-my new-home. I felt pretty uncomfortable sitting in the sleek Aston Martin complete with a privet driver. I'm not used to that kind of things. Back home, we had an old Chevy, loud and clumsy, but we adored it. It always took us where we wanted. I wasn't expecting the sudden change in lifestyle and I was afraid the rest was going to be even more overwhelming. I was right.

The house was something not from this world. Or rather, not from _my_ world. You know those fancy mansions you see in magazines? It was just like one of those. Compared to our little, two-bedroom farm house, this house was a palace. When we went inside, three maids and a butler came to greet us, all bowing politely. The butler tried to take my suitcase but I fought him. What the hell? I can carry my own stuff, thank you very much! Everything inside the house was so beautiful! The grand staircase made of hard reddish wood, the bright crystal chandeliers that were hanging down from the ceiling, the huge windows with not a single fingerprint on them, the framed paintings of sceneries and people, the marvelous wooden doors, and even the doorknobs! I felt dizzy just from looking at everything.

My room was upstairs. It's awesome! It could fit our whole apartment easily! I have my own bathroom and a huge bed, and the walls were apple-green with thin decorative stripes in white and gold. It's magnificent.

Kurama, my brother, showed me where everything was and then left, saying that if I needed anything-I shouldn't call him. He disliked me that much was obvious. I felt a little hurt. Really, I don't know what I did to him. It's not like I wanted to be sent here. Which reminded me I haven't called my mom yet. So I did.

"Naruto?"  
>"Hey Mom. I just arrived."<br>"Oh, thank god. How was your flight?"  
>"It was fine, no disturbances at all."<br>"Good. So, what do you think?"  
>"Umm, Dad seems fine. Kurama dislikes me, though."<br>"What? Why? You didn't say or do anything, did you?" heh. Same old mother.  
>"Not anything that I know of. Maybe he's just bitter 'cause now he's not an only child anymore."<br>"Oh please, he's an adult. I'm sure he has a better reasoning than that."  
>"Yeah whatever. This house is huge!" she laughed at that.<br>"Yes, it is. Sorry I didn't warn you. Do you like it?"  
>"I guess. But I miss my posters and our dear old Chevy. They ride an Aston Martin here! Would you believe that?!"<br>"How horrible!" she feigned shock. "Absolutely unthinkable!" We laughed. This is why I love my mom so much. There's no one like her.  
>"How are you Mom?"<br>"I'm fine. Finally some time alone with no little brats to take care of."  
>"Hey! I'm not a brat! And I'm not little!"<br>"You'll always be my Little Baby Naru-chan!"  
>"Mom!" she laughed and I couldn't not laugh with her. She's got this bubbly contagious laugh that you can't stay impassive to.<br>"Well then, I assume you'll be eating dinner soon, and you probably haven't unpacked yet. So good night Naruto. Don't cause them too much trouble, ok?"  
>"I'll do my best." I promised.<p>

I unpacked my things after that. Not that I have that many things. All the clothes I brought with me fit into one suitcase, along with my camera and some of my favorite books and shoes. I'm a simple person and my mom and I always lived simple, that's how she raised me. That's why I feel pretty uncomfortable here in all this wealth. It's just not me, you know? I know I like bright colors like orange, but that's different. I'm just not that kind of person who lives in huge houses with maids and butlers that do all the work. And fancy sports cars. I'm just Naruto, a simple guy who enjoys doing those little mundane every-day tasks, who owns no sports car (and no car at all) and loves his life the way it is: simple, but wonderful.

My Dad and brother probably won't understand me. We may be family, but we're worlds apart. Maybe, if I had lived with them from the start, I would have been like them. But I didn't, and I'm different.

While unpacking, I took my time to explore my room. The walk-in-closet is large with lots of clothes that were probably for me, but weren't _me_ at all. Fancy and expensive clothes and shoes, with many accessories and bags. What do they think I am? A woman? I did find some clothes (most of the casuals) that I like and marked their places in my mind. Really, it was huge, that closet. When I finished, there was knocking on my door.

"Come in!" I called. A maid entered. She looked around the room and I followed her gaze, only to blush. My 'unpacking' isn't very organized. Some clothes were still lying discarded on the bed and floor because I didn't know where, or if, I should put them in the closet. My books were on one of the window seats because I put them there for a moment and forgot about them. The shoes I had been wearing earlier were thrown aside, and now lay on the floor, right in front of the poor maid.

"Uh, hi," I said. Thankfully, she smiled.  
>"Good evening Uzumaki-sama. I see you've settled down. Very well," she said pleasantly. I blushed even more. I've never been called Uzumaki-sama in my life.<br>"Just call me Naruto," I told her, embarrassed.  
>"Very well Naruto-sama. My name is Hana and I'll be your personal maid. If you need anything, please let me know." A personal maid. What do I do with her? "Are you... going to follow me wherever I go?" I asked, afraid of the answer. She smiled. "Not unless you want me to." Oh thank you! The last thing I wanted was a maid tailing me everywhere. "Now if you'll please follow me, Naruto-sama, I'll show you the dining hall." I followed her. A dining hall! I've never been to a house with a dining hall. Hell, we barely had a dining <em>room<em> back home.

My dad and brother were already there, seated at a long magnificent table. To my surprise, there were three more people there, a man with a ponytail and a scar over his nose-bridge, a pretty woman with short black hair and a beautiful old lady with platinum blonde hair. I could feel my damn blush beginning to cover my cheeks again, as I made my way over to the table. I hate to be around many people I don't know. It always makes me so uncomfortable, and nervous. My mom says it's partially her fault, because she always kept me by her side, without really letting me mingle with other kids my age. Well, I still wouldn't trade my time with my mom for anything in the world. And if this is the price I have to pay, then I will do it without regrets.

"Good evening Naruto," my dad said. He has such a calm aura around him, from just saying 'good evening' to me, he gives me this feeling of confidence and security. "Good evening," I replied, trying to keep my voice above a whisper. He gestured me to sit down near Kurama and I did, all the while being watched by those other people. I didn't want to meet their gazes and I wished that they would start a conversation or something.

"Naruto, I want you to meet Lady Tsunade," I had to look up. Tsunade was the blonde woman. She had this hard look in her honey-colored eyes, and frankly, she scared me. She seemed like a strict woman, and that was the last thing I needed, to be scrutinized and criticized by some rich woman. Shit. "She is your grandmother." Oh. Well... "Good evening baa-chan," I said, a smile on my face. I didn't expect what came after my innocent greeting. My dad, for some reason, was smirking, my brother _did_ chuckle and the other two tried to do their best to hide their smiles. I screwed up again, didn't I? Now, what the hell did I do? I looked at them, confused, and then I realized my mistake. Ok well, I was _made aware _of my mistake, rather loudly I must say.

"What did you call me, you little brat?!" She suddenly yelled at me. It was like being hit by a ball right on the face. Did she just call me a little brat?! My own anger flared at that and without thinking, I yelled back. "Did you just call me a little brat?!" I pointed an accusing finger at her. She smirked. "Aren't you?" she asked smugly. Well, that was unaccepted! "Don't call me that, old-hag!" "Why, you little brat...!" She got up, and I got up and we probably looked like we were ready to turn our verbal fight into a fist fight. But then my dad intervened.  
>"Mother, please. You're acting like a child." She huffed at him and sat back down, glaring at me. Wow, I thought, she has some serious issues with being called 'granny'. Apparently, I shouldn't have done that. Well, sue me. How was I supposed to know? I mean, really, Kurama must be calling her that all the time, right?<p>

"Naruto, please sit down." My dad's voice brought me back to reality and I sat down, returning her a glare. Two can play this game.  
>"Well, after your passionate introduction to your grandmother," my dad said calmly, with his smile. "I would like you to meet Shizune," the black haired woman, "She's your grandmother's secretary and personal assistant, and Umino Iruka," the man with the scar, "he's our good friend and a teacher at Konoha elementary school." I nodded to them. I was still nervous, despite my heated greeting with my granny. I know she kind of scared me at first because she looked so intimidating, but after our 'fight' I found out I kind of like her. She reminds me of my mother, in some way. They have this same energy, they are both passionate and rather loud. Pretty much like me, if I have to be really honest.<p>

Dinner was, surprisingly, a pleasant affair. Although, I realized it only later when I went back to my room and took a shower. I was asked lots of questions concerning my life. Some about my education, some about where I lived. I told them I used to travel a lot with my mom because of her work and so I've been to many places and many schools. Sometimes I was schooled at home by my mom but mostly not. Despite their many questions, I could tell they were careful not to ask about my mom much. My granny only asked how she was and that was it. Even my dad asked nothing about her. It kind of disappointed me, you know? Because, man, she was your wife! The mother of your sons! Why isn't anyone interested in her?

Tsunade was not that terrifying in the end. I've come to like her pretty quickly, and she let me call her baa-chan again. Although she seemed pretty annoyed, which amused me and so she hit my head. She's got one hell of a fist. How the hell is she not polite and well-mannered like my dad and brother and the rest of this god damned place? It makes me like her even more.

Later that night, when I lay in my huge new bed, I thought about it. My grandmother seemed so different from my father! He probably got his personality from grandfather, because Tsunade is nothing like him. My dad seemed to be calm, serene and gentle. Tsunade, on the other hand, was like a storm; scary, powerful and passionate. Not to mention stubborn. I knew we'd clash again in the future, but really, I like her. She's the one who is most like me; she doesn't seem to care about wealth or manners. She's just herself without any masks and barriers. Honest, and true.

* * *

><p>A\N: This was it. The first chapter. Sasuke will be introduced soon enough, don't worry. I hope you've enjoyed the read!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! Here is the second chapter :) Enjoy!  
>[BTW, if anyone is interested in drawing and poetry, I sometimes post stuff on my Instagram account dmoriomo.]<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Kurama<strong>.

Dad appointed me as Naruto's new guide. Which means I have to help him around, answer his questions and provide for him if he needs anything. What does he have a personal maid for? Nevertheless, I respected his request and did as I was told. So, the first things I did with Naruto was take him out shopping for school. We had to buy him his uniform, books and notebooks and all those other things he would need for school. The experience was rather unnerving. My little brother seemed very curious about everything and anything, but there was not much he wished to buy. I told him that if there was anything he wanted, he could buy it. He nodded, but as we strolled through one shop after another, he bought nothing for himself. I thought he was probably shy about buying anything, or felt uncomfortable. But then, we went inside one of the shops and there was something which caught his eyes. I watched him as he went over to the object and examined it, with great interest. I could see he wanted it. "You can buy it," I told him, trying to assure him that it was ok, that he shouldn't feel uncomfortable. But he smiled and said: "nah, I don't really need it." It amazed me. True, in business you always have to think of the things that are _needed_ to be done, and if there was something you _wanted_ to do, you had to think beforehand if it was needed and if it would benefit you. But I've never really thought of it on a personal level. I tried, but I couldn't remember a time when I have refused to buy something just because I had no need for it. And if you think about it, need is a rather complicated word.

"Do not be ridiculous," I said, now confused and insistent on believing that he was being shy, "we're not some poor commoners who can't afford to buy these things. We have money, you don't have to be afraid of bankrupting us."  
>"Why would you buy something you don't need?" he wondered, but I could hear anger sneaking into his voice. "I don't need this. It's not about wasting money. You can't even do anything with it. I just looked at it because it looked interesting and strange, that's all. Besides, is it so bad for me to worry over money when there are many 'commoners' who can't even afford to buy bread?!" I was stunned into silence. No one has ever spoken so harshly to me before and Naruto's words surprised me greatly. It's not that I am not aware of poverty, I just never thought about it too deeply. And I've certainly never before met anyone who did think about it the way Naruto does. Naruto's face was flushed, but he looked embarrassed about his outburst and said nothing more. I kept quiet too, and we finished our businesses and went back home. Naruto simply thanked me and then went upstairs to his room. I did the same, and we didn't see each other again until dinnertime. Grandma was here again, and she would be here every evening until the start of the new school year, which is only a few days away. Naruto seems to get along very well with her, despite him calling her 'baa-chan' all the time. When it's from him, she doesn't seem to mind much, which is very surprising. Lady Tsunade is known for her temper and she really hates being called 'granny', she finds it disrespectful, but the main reason being that she hates being reminded of her real age. However, Naruto seems to have been saved from a fate similar to all those before him who called her 'granny'. I don't mind much, but I have to admit there's a tiny part of me which is jealous of him. I do call her grandmother, because that is what she is to me after all, but I've never dreamed of calling her 'baa-chan'. She'd skin me on the spot. Why does she allow Naruto to call her that? Is he, in some way, better than me? I highly doubt that. He may be my father's son and my brother, but he behaves like no more than a simpleton with no manners at all.<p>

-o-o-o-o-

**Naruto**.

After what happened at the shop, Kurama and I haven't talked to each other and I haven't seen him except on meal times, and even then he never speaks to me, or about me. He's mostly quiet and reserved. I guess he's got my dad's personality. The both of them are quiet and speak gently. They never raise their voices even when they argue! Dad is serious but I can see playfulness and mischief in his blue eyes. Sometimes he smiles at me and sends me winks whenever granny starts complaining about things or finds his lack of response annoying. I can see why my mother fell in love with this man.

The day after I went shopping with Kurama, Dad called me to his study and asked me how I was doing. I felt very uneasy there because I've never really had a real conversation with him before. But it was alright because Dad chatted with me for some time and was very pleasant. We laughed at some things and found out that there are quite a lot of things we have in common, like our taste in music, our love for ramen and our appreciation of simplicity. I was surprised about the last one, because I thought that he was just like Kurama. But he isn't and I like it. He's more like me than I ever thought he'd be.

On my third night at my new home, I met another relative. My great uncle, my grandpa's brother. His name is Jiraiya and I've been told that he looks nothing like my grandpa. Jiraiya has long, white, hair and he's a Pervert. He is the author of the infamous Icha Icha Paradise series of books. Jeez, this family is getting weirder and weirder. When he introduced himself, I did something stupid again. I couldn't keep my big mouth shut. I cried: "AGH! You're the Ero-Sannin who wrote those pervy books!" and then I mentally kicked myself and waited for the scolding to come. But, suddenly, Tsunade burst out laughing, and everyone else followed her, except for Kurama who seemed to not approve of my behavior (and I totally agree with him), and soon the room was filled with laughter. Jiraiya seemed offended and at the same time, complimented...? I told you, this family is weird. "Brat, don't talk to me like that!" he called and I nodded vigorously, afraid he might actually be angry me. I really over did it this time and I knew it. But he just sighed and then smiled. "It's good to finally see a new face around here," he said and shook his head. "These people are no fun at all." Dinner was definitely interesting that evening.

Today, school started. Hana, my dear assistant (as I prefer to call her), is now also my personal driver and she drove me off to school. She said she would come to pick me after school was over. I thanked her and she left.

Tobirama High is a school for snotty rich kids with more money than brains. I knew it the moment I set foot on its ground. Pretty girls with expensive accessories walked around with handsome young boys, and the general atmosphere was one of a big show room. They all wore the school uniform, but each one had to add their own twist and tried to be the best looking person in school. I felt so out of place! This was not my world, this was not me. I didn't belong with them and they seemed to know it. That, or they simply disliked strangers. Stares followed my every step when I crossed the yard and went inside the building, making me self-conscious about my clothes and shoes. I really like my old converse, but apparently _they_ didn't.

I had to take care of my registration, to make sure it was ok and to notify the school that I have arrived, so I did. The woman at the reception area smiled at me and gave me my timetable and a map of the school.

Thank god for the map. Yes, I was being sarcastic. It wasn't helpful at all! It was too detailed to be readable, so I gave up on it pretty fast and looked for my homeroom class without it. When I found it I was fifteen minutes late. Well, so much for wanting to make a good first impression. Ugh to hell with it. I knocked on the door three times. A man opened the door.

"Well, hello to you," he greeted and smiled at me. His hair was silvery white and one of his eyes was covered by an eye-patch. "Hello," I said. "Err, I'm Naruto. I'm new here." I handed him a piece of paper, which the other woman gave me. He gave it a brief glance and then pulled me inside.

Twenty pairs of eyes met mine and my blush rose to my cheeks again. No, I thought, this is too sudden! But the teacher already begun his introduction. "Boys and girls! We have a new student this year. His name is Uzumaki Naruto and I expect you to welcome him and be friends with him!" he looked at me and I just said: "err, hi." No one said anything. My teacher, Kakashi-sensei, seated me near a silver-eyed boy with long brunette hair and a pretty face. "Hyuuga Neji," he introduced himself and said nothing else. As I thought, he was only being polite and not friendly. His posture clearly said: 'I'm not your friend'. Ok, whatever.

Needless to say, my first day at Tobirama High was miserable and pitiful. But I'm not one to let such things depress me. I did make a new friend, though. Well, kind of. His name is Nara Shikamaru. When I say kind of, I mean just that. I sat next to him during Biology class. He had his head on the desk and I thought he was asleep until I heard him say something. "Sorry?" I asked and he grumbled "troublesome." It made me want to laugh, but obviously I couldn't, so I settled for a smile, which he didn't see because his eyes were closed. The teacher called out the names and when his name was called, he just lifted a lazy hand without even looking up or bothering to sit straight. I like that guy. He was the only one who didn't look at me with contempt (he didn't look at me at all) and he seemed like he couldn't care less about other people. He seemed to be tired and I thought he probably had one hell of a night. Most kids go partying until late on the night before school starts. Well, at least, that's what I've been told. Shikamaru fell asleep sometime later and I just let him be. I didn't want to interfere with other people's business. But at some point the teacher finally noticed his sleeping student and walked over to our desk.

"Nara-kun," he said but Shikamaru was deep in dreamland. "Nara Shikamaru!" he cried and Shikamaru's eyes blinked open, confusion written all over his face. The teacher fumed. "If you don't want to repeat this year too, I suggest you pay attention and not fall asleep during class!" I thought Shikamaru would be scared or at least nervous, but he was not. To my amazement, he began to slowly stretch and lifted himself off the desk. Then he sighed deeply and said one word: "troublesome." The guy is so funny! I've never met anyone like him before. I chuckled and the teacher snapped at me. "Do you find this amusing boy?" his nostrils flared and he loomed over me menacingly. "Well, yeah," I answered truthfully. I hadn't meant to be disrespectful, I was just being honest. The whole classroom went silent. The new kid being rude on his first day, there sure was going to be some drama.

"Because it is your first day here, I will ignore it," the teacher said. "But if you ever show such insolence again, there will be consequences." I nodded. When class was over, Shikamaru finally spoke to me. "I'm not that amusing, you know," he said, more like drawled lazily. I smiled at him and said: "I think you are". He smiled.

But that was it. Like she had said, Hana was waiting for me outside when the day was over. She asked me how was my day and if I liked my new school. Do I like it? I can't say I do, but I don't dislike it either. "Everyone's rich and snobby around here," I told her with a smile. She laughed. The house was empty (if you don't count the butlers and maids) when I got there. Dad was at work, Kyuubi was somewhere doing stuff before his semester begins and so I was all alone in the big house with only the butlers and maids to keep me company. But they're all really nice people with kind hearts, and I enjoy spending time with them or watching them do their work. During my first week here, I explored the house and found the gardens, the pool, the stables and the kitchen. I helped the cooks prepare meals (as much as they would let me), the gardener showed me how to trim trees and bushes and the man at the stables let me brush the horses. I was now very familiar with them, and though they were very polite and respectful to me, I got them to call me 'Naruto-kun' instead of 'Naruto-sama'. I felt more comfortable around them than my family. They were like me, common people with no wealth or great titles. They worked hard to earn money and appreciated things as they were. They didn't complain and if they did it was always with good humor and with no malice. They feel like home.

-o-o-o-o-

During the next few days I was reminded why I never really liked going to school when I was younger. Every school, no matter its status and economical state, has got to have its popularity ranking. The number of cliques varies from school to school, but basically it's always 'the most popular kids' and the 'least popular kids' with all the others between them. Here in Tobirama High, the wealthier you are-the more popular you get. So naturally, the wealthiest kid in school is also the most popular. In Tobirama they have a group of kids called 'The Elite', not because they're smart or done something remarkable, but simply because they are the richest. It's absurd what goes in here, I tell you. Those are some of the most stuck up guys I've ever had the misfortune to see. Sure, they are all very good looking and rich, but that's hardly a reason to look down on other people. I saw them for the first time during lunch. I sat with Shikamaru and he accepted it without a word, not minding me much. His friend Chouji was there with us and when that 'elite' group walked in, it was as if someone muted the sound. I looked around to see what I was missing and that was when I saw them. They walked into the cafeteria, two girls and a guy, and headed straight to a table at the center of the hall. No one really looked at them, but I saw people sneaking glances and trying to look as if they weren't peeking. Trying, being the key word. Chouji took pity on me and explained: "those are 'The Elite'," he said, "they're the richest kids around and because of that they have some privileges the rest of us don't. Like, they can skip some classes and use the music and art rooms for themselves whenever they like. What they say is what goes. If Haruno Sakura, for example, decides that pink is not 'in' anymore, all the girls will stop wearing pink." He gestured toward the girl with soft pink hair. She was beautiful with bright green eyes and a nice little nose and soft plump lips. I hoped she wouldn't decide that pink wasn't 'in' anymore because her pink hair oddly suited her features and complimented them. Chouji went on. "The students adore them and are also jealous of them. They want to be them but hate them for being richer and better looking than them." "Wow, so complicated," I said, Chouji agreed sadly. "The blonde girl is Yamanaka Ino, she's Sakura's best friend and her rival. They're friends but they don't really like each other." Ino has platinum blonde hair, lighter than Tsunade's, and pretty, big blue eyes, lighter than mine. She laughed at something Sakura said and showed us her pretty smile. I hoped she would keep smiling because it made her look prettier and less cold. "And finally, the guy is Hyuuga Neji." Whoa, that's the guy who I sat next to during homeroom class on my first day. I've heard the name before. Hyuuga... I think I heard my dad talk about them. "He's the second richest person in school. His family owns several seamanship companies around the world and is related to the Uchiha family. He's cold, distant and pretty much anti-social." I took a good look at Hyuuga Neji. He was very good looking. His hair is dark brown and his eyes are silver, like the shine of stars. But his face was expressionless and his mouth pressed to a thin line. Which really didn't suit him at all. He looked scary and lonely. And as I watched them at their table, I realized something. "Wait," I said. "You said, he was only the second richest. Who's number one?" Chouji smirked at me (or tried, because he was munching on his sandwich). I suppose he waited for me to ask. It made me wonder, is the number one guy/girl really that great? Because so far, their companions weren't so impressive. I told this to Chouji and he almost choked on his food. "Uchiha Sasuke," he said, "is like a god around here. He's the wealthiest and best looking guy. His word is like law here and he holds the real power amongst the students and amongst his friends. All the girls, even those who are taken, have a huge crush on him, and some of the guys too. On top of that, he's also a genius. People all want to be him, or at least be his friends and if you dare say a word against him, his fan girls will kill you." I swallowed. Stay away from Uchiha Sasuke then, whoever he is. I've had a really bad experience with fan girls in the past. It traumatized me forever. Seriously, don't underestimate their passion and devotion, or their obsession. "Where is he?" I asked. "He is probably busy with student council activities, he's the president." Oh. So he's not some shallow rich guy. That was good, I thought. "But don't let that fool you," Chouji added as if reading my mind. "He's just like the rest."

I, like Chouji and Shikamaru, was on the 'least popular students' side. And I rather like it here on the dark side of the moon. No, the students aren't any less snotty and stuck up, but at least they took comfort in the fact that they weren't alone, and interacted with each other more freely. No one knows I'm Namikaze Minato's son and I want to keep it that way for as long as possible. I don't know if my dad is richer than most families here but I really don't mind. And, maybe it is better that I don't know. In this school, all that seems to matter is money, status and looks, and it's kind of unnerving how people are obsessed with those things. Also, if my little secret was to be out, people would start asking questions and I don't want that, thank you.  
>I didn't ask Chouji why he and Shikamaru were on the same side as me, but the answer was pretty obvious, wasn't it? Chouji is a big guy, one that others would call fat, with an appetite to match and Shikamaru is the laziest guy on earth and untidy in his looks. The students here would never accept and adore them as they do 'The Elite' group. They just didn't fit the criteria. Thankfully, they didn't ask about me either, so it was like a mutual agreement not to ask.<p>

However, there was a moment when I thought I was doomed when Chouji talked about the past 'Elite' group. "I heard the 'elite' group and student council aren't what they used to be," he said with a sigh of regret. When I asked what he meant (damn me and my curiosity) he answered: "before Sasuke and his friends, the 'elite' and the student council were made of people who really cared about what they did. I've been told that Namikaze Kurama and Uchiha Itachi were great people, not only rich and good looking but smart and equally kind to everyone. Too bad they have already graduated." Whoa, if you could only hear my heart skip a beat there! Thankfully, he said nothing more. But what a shock, I thought at first. My brother a part of the elite group? But then again, is it really that surprising? I thanked the heavens that I look nothing like my brother.

-o-o-o-o-

I haven't spent much time with my dad and brother since the beginning of school. I don't know what I was expecting, but I was hoping I would get to know them more, be more of a family, you know. But my dad is always busy with his work and my brother is out most of the time, doing god knows what. And with the beginning of his semester in uni getting closer, the chances of me seeing him more are only getting slimmer. I wanted to fix our bad first meeting. I feel like I should have tried harder at getting to know him then, and maybe he wouldn't be avoiding me now. I need an opportunity but until it comes, I don't have much to do. On a different note, I talk with mother on the phone a lot. I update her on everything and she tells me about work and life over there. I really miss her and sometimes, usually when there's no one in the big house and it looks too big and empty, I become homesick. It's times like those that I wish we were a normal family with no secrets and _together_, in one place. I'll never tell my mom that, though. It makes her extremely sad. Once when I was little, I told her I wanted to have a daddy and that it wasn't fair that everyone had two parents while I only had one. She told me she was sorry and hugged me tight, but later I heard her cry in her room. I don't ever want her to cry like that again. So I keep those kind of wishes to myself.

Anyway, all around school everyone is preparing for homecoming now. There's going to be a dance and a basketball game and other stuff that I'm not very excited about. It'll be my second homecoming ever and if it is going to be anything like the first, then I prefer to stay at home and read a good book. Chouji said it'd be nice, though, so maybe I'll give it a try. I asked Shikamaru if he was going and he shrugged. Which I don't really know how to translate, yet. It probably means 'whatever'. I smiled, his odd behavior always makes me smile. He's interesting in a different way, a Shikamaru-ish kind of way.

-o-o-o-o-

**Kurama**.

New semester begins in a week and I haven't spent much time at home lately. You could say I was avoiding being there, because if I went there, I'd have to face Naruto and I kind of don't want that to happen. It's not that I hate him, he seems like a good kid, I just don't like him much either. Besides, I don't really know how to treat him yet. I'm still trying to digest the fact that I have a little brother. How is the public going to react when they finally find out? It'll be outrageous, undoubtedly.

However, today I was home early and just when Naruto got back from school. He got out of the car and said something to his maid that made her smile. Then he saw me and I was too slow to flee and he ran toward me. "Nii-san you're home," he said and I was so shocked by how respectful he was that I couldn't answer. It seemed like I didn't have to because he went on. "I haven't seen you lately. Are you that busy?" he asked, a little frown on his face.

"Yes," I said. He then surprised me again by smiling and telling me not to work too hard because the stress can make me look older early. I blinked at him, trying not to smile at that, and told him I would do my best. We went inside and somehow, though I tried to avoid him again and discouraged him, he managed to convince me into having lunch with him. I found out he shared Dad's unhealthy love for ramen. Really, that thing should be banned for good. "Don't eat that junk too often, Naruto," I told him. He then looked at me with wide eyes and I was afraid I might have offended him. Congratulations, I thought to myself. I wanted to apologize, but I couldn't bring myself to open my mouth. Still, that damned pride was stopping me. 'Why should I apologize to him?' Was my first thought, but I was quick to banish it. Besides, what was there to apologize for?

"You called me by my name!" he suddenly cried and a wide grin spread on his face. Oh, I did, didn't I? I was getting attached to him, whether I wanted to or not. "It is your name, isn't it?" I asked calmly while on the inside I was mentally kicking myself. His smile never left his face after that, but if I have to be honest with myself, I like it that way.

* * *

><p>AN: Hi! If you're waiting for Sasuke's appearance, don't worry! Next chapter will be his debut! As you can see, I'm trying to make this fanfic not too slow-paced and also not too fast-paced.

-HairoM


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! I'm so sorry for not updating for the last two weeks (two weeks?!) I've been pretty sick and have been bed-ridden up until a couple of days ago so I had no energy to do anything other than breathe. But I'm getting better and this is the result: the third chapter! I hope you enjoy it and thank you for the reviews!

-HairoM.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>.

I finally got to see the famous Uchiha Sasuke. It wasn't a pleasure.  
>But first, let me talk about homecoming.<p>

I wasn't expecting much really but I was actually pretty nervous. I wore some fancy suit I found in my new closet and felt like a complete duochebag. Kurama, surprisingly, helped me pick it out. "You should always dress sophisticate," he gave me an advice. It would've been a good one too, if only I knew how to do that. I mean, when I dress I just pick out some jeans and a shirt and that's it. I don't think about how the colors match or if they're made of the right fabric. I just get dressed, you know? My mom is like that, sophisticated I mean, but I think almost every woman in the world is like that.

So, after I was ready my dad surprised me too, when he came to my room (my room! I've never seen him around this area before) and wished me luck and told me to have fun. "Thanks Dad," I said honestly and he smiled before leaving to his study. I still feel kind of awkward when I talk to him, maybe because I don't see him much except during mealtimes. So I cherish these little moments in which we do talk and he smiles at me.

Hana drove me off and said to call her when I wanted to go back home. Shikamaru and Chouji were outside, waiting for me. They were both dressed nicely, even the lazy Shikamaru who actually looked really good. "Troublesome," he said when I complimented him. "Homecoming is the only school event that I bother." It was probably too many words to say because after that he was silent for a long time.

The building was an ancient house that looked like it was brought right out of some fairytale. Lights and glitters were everywhere along with all kinds of extravagant flower arrangements and disco balls. It was very impressive, not like the first homecoming event I've been to, nothing like it at all. "Nice, isn't it?" I heard Chouji ask and I could only nod. All around me students were enjoying the soft music that was playing and talking and laughing. It was all pretty nice but then _he_ came.

It was like all the air was sucked out of the hall in an instant. The music kept playing but every eye in the hall was focused on the group that had just entered, particularly on one guy. When I saw him, I immediately knew why he was considered a god amongst the students. I've never seen such beauty before, not in this lifetime. He is tall, his figure slim but well-built with broad shoulders. His complexion is pale, almost in an ivory sort of way, but it suited him, with his charcoal black hair and dark obsidian eyes. I almost forgot to breathe and suddenly my fingers itched for my camera. It was such a waste not to capture such beauty while it was there. "I told you so," Chouji whispered but I didn't hear him, not really. Uchiha Sasuke, it could only be him. I watched him as he came down the stairs and, as if on cue, the entire hall erupted into chatter again. I wanted to go closer, to get a better look of him, so I dragged my friends with me and we found a position right behind them. They didn't notice us. Soon Shikamaru got bored and said he was going to take a nap somewhere and Chouji followed him saying he was hungry. I was left alone but I didn't mind. Uchiha Sasuke was even more beautiful up close. Sakura and Ino were there too, both very beautiful in their long dresses and so was Neji. He had his hair tied in a high ponytail, which really suited him.

"Aren't you going to dance, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked at some point.  
>"No one's good enough here," was the cold answer. I gasped in shock. How arrogant! Who the hell did he think he was? He may be handsome, but that gives him no right to look down on others! At those words, my previous thoughts about him were smashed to pieces. I was about to turn and leave when I heard Neji ask: "well, what about the guys? That one for example," and to my horror they all turned to look at me. I was paralyzed on the spot. Those dark, dark eyes were on me, enchanting me, preventing my body from moving. Uchiha Sasuke's expression was cocky when he looked at me and said: "not worth it."<br>I was so shocked I couldn't even say a word! I could feel my heart twist painfully in my chest and I struggled not to let the tears fall. It was not the insult that hurt me as much as it was the fact that I had been insulted so heartlessly. What a bastard! Who the fuck did he think he is? Not worth it? Well yeah, I know I'm not the best looking guy but you don't have to be so damn heartless! What was wrong with this guy? My dislike for him nearly grew into a full-scale hatred, and by the end of the evening I swore to myself I will never ever take Uchiha Sasuke's picture. I don't want to ruin my camera, thank you very much.

Later that night, Kurama asked me how was the dance. I told him the truth.  
>"Doesn't he know who you are?" he asked, honestly surprised. I was surprised too, but for a different reason.<br>"Why does it matter if he knows me or not?" I wanted to know. "All the better that he doesn't. If he did, I may have never found out what he's really like." Thank god no one knows who I am, or I might have ended befriending Uchiha Sasuke.  
>"He seems like a good kid," Kurama commented. I snorted. "He's vain and arrogant and has a stick somewhere up his ass." Kurama laughed and I joined him. Screw Uchiha Sasuke, who cares about him when Kurama was beginning to open up to me? Things will definitely become better, for sure.<p>

-o-o-o-o-

Kurama has started his new semester. He studies Architecture and Interior Design at Hashirama University for Arts and Design. It's not too far away from my school. Now he started dropping me off at school just to have some time together because his studies keep him busy most of the day. We don't talk much, we still feel awkward sometimes, but it's a start.

I don't see Uchiha Sasuke too often either, and that's definitely a good thing because every time I see him, I get this urge to kick him between the legs and I'm telling you the results won't be pretty. He might never have children, not that I care.

I've made a new friend, though. It was unexpected but a pleasant surprise. I was walking down one of the halls, on my way to my locker when, deep in thought, I bumped into someone. When I turned to apologize I was met with an accusing glare from bright silvery eyes in a pretty face. 'Neji's twin!' I thought. She looked just like him but prettier, with more feminine features and with dark hair that under the light seemed to be blue. Her sparkling, pretty eyes were heavily trimmed with black eye-liner and she was wearing a baggy dark shirt that was probably two times her size, and tight black jeans and a pair of old black combat boots.  
>"I'm sorry," I said, amazed by the similarity and differences between her and Neji. "I was caught up in thoughts."<br>"Obviously," she said and her voice was strong and confident, a 'don't-screw-with-me' type of voice.  
>"Are you Hyuuga Neji's twin?" I had to ask. She blinked and then made a face. Ok...?<br>"He's my cousin, and no I'm not going to introduce you to him." At first I could only blink at her words, but then I started to laugh and she looked confused. I liked her immediately.  
>"Rest assured dear cousin," I said, now smiling from ear to ear. "I don't want you to do that." A look of understanding crossed her face and she smirked at me. "So you're one of those," she said. It was not a question.<br>"One of who?" I asked.  
>"One of those who were hurt by my jerk of a cousin." she surprised me. I didn't think she'd bad-mouth her own cousin. He was her cousin after all, wasn't he?<br>"No, not really," I said. "I was just curious because you look a lot like him, but different."  
>Yes she was different than her cousin. Neji always dresses elegantly, his clothes are expensive and of the best materials. She, on the other hand, looks like his emo female cousin, her clothes simple and casual, baggy and black. She then suddenly smiled a little, as if my statement made her proud.<br>"My name's Uzumaki Naruto," I introduced myself.  
>"Hyuuga Hinata," she said. She's sixteen and enjoys playing the piano and annoying her family, especially her dear cousin.<br>"He denies any relation to me, of course," she grinned proudly at me. "And people don't really pay attention to me most of the time, he made sure of that," she didn't sound bitter or angry about that. If anything, she sounded amused. I didn't see what was so amusing, though. I mean, is that a way to treat your cousin? Make people ignore her? Those 'Elite' guys were seriously messed up. "But I like to remind him of our relation from time to time," she added with a mischievous smirk.  
>Oh, yes, I definitely like her. We talked a bit more, and we seem to have this click between us, not the love-at-first-sight kind of click, but that we're-going-to-be-really-good-friends kind of click.<p>

I found out why I haven't seen her around, besides the obvious that she's a year younger. During lunchtime, students sit around tables with their friends and cliques. Shikamaru, Chouji and I usually sit with other unpopular kids while the 'popular' kids sit with other popular kids, usually in the middle of the cafeteria where all the best and cleanest tables are. Hinata, however, sits on the farthest corner of the cafeteria where there's only one table and she's the only one who sits there; even the unpopular kids don't go that far, much less the popular kids. Chouji informed me that it's like the lowest of the lowest, and Hinata has been sitting there since her first year of high school. And that, friends, is pretty odd, don't you think? I mean, she's Hyuuga Neji's cousin! She must be rich, and she's definitely pretty enough, so why does she sit there?  
>"It just happened," Shikamaru says. "It has something to do with Neji."<br>Neji? Her cousin? Was this some kind of payback for annoying him? Well, when I glanced over at her table (which was pretty difficult with all the fancy hairstyles blocking my vision), Hinata seemed pretty happy about the seating arrangement. So I decided to go sit with her. Of course I had to drag my two friends with me, 'cause what kind of friend would I be If I kept all the fun to myself, right? Right.

Let me tell you this: Hinata rules over her table. Seriously, it's like her own kingdom! Forget what you know about tables, Hinata's table is something else, way cooler! It's not even a table, it's actually a desk with a drawer on each side. There's a flower pot on it with violet flowers in it and another pot with just soil, an empty hamster cage, and old shoe box, a few books and many papers; some blank some filled with writing. Needless to say there was not much space left for us, but Hinata removed some of the stuff so we could put our trays down. She looked suspiciously at Chouji who just shrugged and then looked at me.

"Naruto-kun," she said with that voice of hers and I grinned.  
>"Hello Hinata-chan! Do you mind if we sit here?"<br>She didn't, but we all could feel the stares on our backs from the whole cafeteria. Jeez, don't these people have other things to do, like discuss the latest shade of pink or something? I'm still amazed by this kind of life they have here, it's so different from mine! I'll never fit in, but honestly? I don't think I want to.

"You know you're now officially an outcast?" Hinata asked, amused.  
>"Because I'm sitting here with you?" I asked incredulously. She smirked but nodded. "Welcome to the club. Feel at home but don't forget you're a guest!"<p>

My friends found out Hinata was pretty great once they got to know her. I'm really glad I dragged them with me, you know? Now they get to know each other and see that this school is pretty fucked up.

-o-o-o-o-

Did I say this school was fucked up? Well then my luck is rotten. And Uchiha Sasuke is definitely on top of my least favorite people list. I guess it's my fault, really, because I couldn't keep my mouth shut. But in my defense, he was being a total jerk again! I guess all the pent up anger just exploded this time, you know? I really can't say I'm sorry, though. I have no right to judge people, but Uchiha annoys the hell out of me, and that was putting it mildly. Every day he walks around school with his friends and glares at people for even daring to cross his path. He treats everyone, besides his friends, like they're trash and thinks he owns the world. It pisses me off! Hinata said I should just ignore him, that's what she does, and let him be. I tried, really I did! Tried to stay out of his way, never talk to him or let him see me. I still felt a little bit self-conscious because of that comment at the dance. But a few days ago came the last straw! There's only so much I can take silently, and some stuck-up rich guy insulting my friends is not one of them. Shikamaru probably didn't even bother to care, but I did. I know that if I hadn't said anything, Shikamaru would've said nor done nothing and Uchiha Sasuke would've gone on thinking he could keep looking down on people as he liked.  
>I didn't do much, really. As I thought about it later, I kind of regretted not doing more, but what's done is done. And what exactly did Uchiha do? Well, not much either, honestly, but I guess it was like the last straw. Maybe.<br>Shikamaru, Chouji and I were on our way to the cafeteria when Shikamaru bumped into someone. It was Uchiha Sasuke and believe me when I say he didn't look pleased. I saw Neji by his side and he had a sneer on his face, like he was ready to snarl and bite our heads off. "Watch where you're going," Uchiha growled at Shikamaru. Shikamaru, being himself, simply shrugged and said "sorry". I thought that would be it; we'd walk our way and they'd walk theirs. However, I never expected Uchiha to say anything more. He seemed to me like the few-words type of guy, you know? "Commoners have no manners at all," he added bluntly. My fist shot up almost on its own accord. I wasn't really thinking then. Just those words, so careless and thoughtless, they made me lose my calm. My fist hit Uchiha's jaw and I could feel that satisfying pain on my knuckles, the one that told me it was a good solid punch. Uchiha's eyes suddenly became huge and round. I bet he's never been punched before, the bastard. His hand came up to touch his jaw and a moment later, after the shock settled in, his beautiful, dark eyes narrowed. He sent me a death glare which was pretty scary, if I have to be honest with myself.  
>"Don't think you can talk down to people just because you're an Uchiha!" I told him. I heard Chouji nearly choke on his potato chips and even Shikamaru's eyes widened somewhat. I wasn't thinking about those things, though. At that moment, all I could see was Uchiha Sasuke and all I could hear were his cold words. No one should be allowed to say such hurtful things to others, one person is not better than the other and the fact that you have more money than the rest of the world doesn't give you permission or any right to degrade them. The way I see it, Uchiha Sasuke does all those things.<p>

"Who the hell are you?" he then asked me in a low, dangerous, voice. Jeez, who does he think he is? He pisses me off so much!  
>"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," I told him.<br>You know what he did? He smirked! "I'll make sure to remember it," he said and I was totally caught off guard. Wait, wasn't he supposed to mock my name and tell me to know my place and all that shit?  
>"You better!" I managed to shout back as he left with Hyuuga Neji. I sighed in relief then. Chouji, though, looked pretty bad. Actually, he was terrified. "What have you done?!" he cried. "You just started a war with Uchiha Sasuke!" I nearly laughed at him. A war? Please! Uchiha seemed pretty ok with the whole thing, didn't he? I got off pretty easily, I thought.<p>

HUGE mistake.

Uchiha Sasuke proved to be even more cunning than he looks. Letting me off easily after that incident, he made me believe that he was pretty ok with the whole thing. I didn't think he'd get back at me, I really didn't.

Did I say my life is fucked up? Because now it's getting close to. Uchiha Sasuke finds every opportunity to harass and bother me. And somehow he's never present to take the blame. Students trip me, they put things in my locker, some of my stuff went missing and I get hit with paper balls at least three times during classes. At first I almost regretted yelling at the Uchiha, because all the harassment was pretty annoying and sometimes too much to bear. But as days passed and it didn't stop, I got tired of it all. So I decided to fight back. I decided to not cower before the Uchiha like the rest of this fucked up school. I can't, I refuse to.

-o-o-o-o-

Today was a day worth remembering. Today I took a little revenge on Uchiha Sasuke. It happened during gym class, which is one of the few classes the 'Elite' Uchiha Sasuke bothers to attend, lucky me. I haven't really thought about getting revenge, you know? It never crossed my mind before today. Revenge is such a serious word, a big word which is also too dangerous in my opinion. But my revenge today was spontaneous, it just happened without my intention but I don't regret it, not one bit.

The bastard was being a bastard as usual. You know, looking down on other students, not cooperating, not participating in some of the games, and being generally cold and standoffish. He pissed me off but ever since he began to harass me, I've learned to ignore him and his presence. Shikamaru says I'm lucky because for some reason Uchiha seems to ignore me too, and that if he weren't I'd probably be dead meat before the end of the term. Pretty unlikely in my opinion, that I'm lucky I mean. If he's ignoring me, then how come the harassment still goes on? "Students here probably keep it going for amusement," Shikamaru said wisely. It's probably the same in every school around the world, students bullying other students that is, but it doesn't mean it's acceptable. Kids are cruel because they are young and don't know any better, but as they grow up and become teenagers it only gets worse because they're on the brink of maturity, they're almost adults and they should know better.

But as I was saying, Uchiha got what he deserves for a change. We were playing dodge ball and I ended on the opposite team of Uchiha. Uchiha had his indifferent mask on his face, probably thinking that he could beat us all single-handedly. There was a moment when I caught his eye and he smirked. Suddenly and unsurprisingly I had the urge to wipe that smirk off his face. The ball felt like it practically jumped out of my hands. It shot out in a straight line, too fast for Uchiha to dodge and he received a face full of the ball, hard.

Oh Sweet Vengeance! How sweet art thou! Uchiha's expression was friggin priceless! Thinking about it even now still cracks me up! Shika says I dug my own grave, maybe he's right but right then I didn't really care (I still don't). Just the memory of Uchiha Teme's face... it was priceless I'm telling you. If only I had a camera at that time. All the students were stunned into silence, some actually gaped at the bastard and me. Well, all the better, I thought. Let them witness Uchiha Teme's public humiliation.

But then, Uchiha got up and there was this creepy chill in the room, or maybe it was just his fan-girls glaring daggers at me. His left cheek was burning red but his eyes were burning with hatred. Someone even bothered to whisper "you're dead Uzumaki!"  
>Uchiha bent down slowly and picked up the ball. Oh no. he's not going to do it, is he? He played with the ball, just to warm up a bit and WHOA! The ball hit me square in the face before I knew it. I didn't even see him throw it! And the force was so great that I fell to the floor with a bloodied nose while the laughter of the students was ringing in my ear. Damn it! I didn't know he was so strong and fast! How was I supposed to know that?! He never participates in class and instead sits on the floor somewhere and listens to his friends talk about whatever. Man, I guess I really dug my own grave. Unfortunately (or fortunately, according to Shika, because apparently the bastard is insanely strong and athletic), the teacher interfered before I could do anything else and sent me to the infirmary.<p>

After school, when Hana saw my nose she nearly cried out loud. "What happened?" she wanted to know. "Oh I just got hit by a ball in gym." I said, which was true, actually.

When I got back home I thought about Uchiha. There was a moment there when I saw him glaring at me, after he hit me with the ball. There was something in his eyes that made me shiver. I don't know what it was exactly, but I didn't like it at all. And I have a feeling that for Uchiha, it isn't over yet.

* * *

><p>A\N: That's it for 3rd chapter. I hope you've enjoyed this fanfic so far. And again, sorry for the long delay.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello! Here is another chapter :) I'm currently working on several SasuNaru projects and I thought of treating you to a two-shot fanfic that I'm currently working on. It's angsty because, well I love writing angst, but it ends well, I promise. The first shot is complete and it's actually the next chpater of The Naruto Gospel.

It's just some drabbles, but it turned out kind of sweet, so... Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Five days have passed since the 'Gym Class Incident' and the harassment grew. Students now openly laugh at me and mock me when I walk down the halls or get my stuff out of my locker or eat lunch with my friends. They trip me when I pass by and put gross things in my bag or "decorate" my desk and locker with very creative insults, written with permanent marker. But today was too much. People can try to hurt me all they want, but if someone messes with my friends it drives me mad. It's because I don't have many friends and the few that I have are very precious to me.<p>

Hinata and I were just chatting in the hall when suddenly the damned 'Elite' guys came. We weren't even in their way! But that bastard decided that we should move because he didn't like us, so he sent one of the students to move us.

"Move," the guy said. Hinata and I stared at him. "We don't feel like moving," I told him and Hinata said: "We think the 'King' should choose a different path." That pissed the guy. While everyone around us, including the 'Elite' members, were watching, some of the bastard's followers shoved Hinata forcefully to the floor and made her hit her head. She tried to get up but her shirt got caught in something small but sharp on the floor and it was torn all the way down in the back. Her torn shirt quickly began to fall and everyone started laughing. He probably didn't mean it to be that forceful but I couldn't care less. Uchiha was watching the scene intently, like it was some scene from an action movie. His eyes bore into me but I ignored him. My first thought was Hinata. I quickly took off my blazer and covered her. She was flushed and biting her lips hard. Then I took her bag and, turning my back to Uchiha, I took her by the arm and walked away. "Coward!" someone shouted at me and that did it. All the pent up anger; all these past days of being harassed because of Uchiha; all the slimy things I found in my bag and locker; all the times I was tripped; all the hate words I tried to erase from my desk; all of them exploded in that moment. I turned around. The guy who shoved Hinata was standing there, a smirk on his face. 'What are you going to do?' his eyes asked mockingly. I stepped closer to him.

I'll show you what I'll do.

Still looking into his eyes, I lifted my fist and punched him hard. While he was clutching his nose I pulled at his pants forcefully, making the buttons pop. Now everyone could see his polka-dotted underwear. But I wasn't finished.  
>"You stupid bag of shit!" I shouted in his face. I was so mad! All I could see was red, red, and red. "Who are you calling a coward you lowlife! I may hate Uchiha for being a stuck up spoiled snotty bastard but I hate people like you even more! Because you are so stupid and too much of a coward to have your own personality. So you follow him instead and try to make him notice you by stepping on other people. I definitely hate people like you most. No personality, no opinion of your own. And you dare call me a coward?!" His eyes were wide like saucers. Uchiha's glare was deathly. I didn't care.<br>"But fine. You want to harass me? That's fine. I can take whatever you throw at me. But if you fucking touch Hinata or any of my friends again I'll fucking kill you! Am I clear?!" To emphasize my words I shoved his head against the wall forcefully. He could hardly nod in response. I released him and turned to Uchiha and his friends. I had some things to say to that Hyuuga Neji as well. Uchiha's eyes were on me, and in the fleet moment our eyes met I saw in them an emotion I've never seen there before. I don't even know what it was. Hyuuga took a step back as I approached him but he still glared at me. I caught him by the collar of his shirt. I noticed he was a little taller than me.  
>"Hinata is my friend," I told him. "And you are her cousin whether you like it or not. But if you or one of your friends touch her again I will make you regret it, idiot." Neji snarled at me but I already turned to the Uchiha. His face was emotionless and suddenly I realized that the earlier display of emotion was not intentional and he was trying to prevent it from happening again. At that realization some of the anger in me died away and I shook my head.<br>"Poor Uchiha Sasuke," I said so only he and his close friends could hear. "Must be hard to be so cold. Surrounded by so many people, yet there's no one here who's lonelier than you." I had wanted to hit him but I just turned away. He wasn't even worth it.  
>"Uzumaki!" his voice suddenly called after me and, out of curiosity, I turned around. He stood there, surrounded by his Elite 'friends' but suddenly so alone. What could he possibly say to me now? I thought.<p>

"Go out with me."

Well, that was definitely not something I thought I would ever hear from the Uchiha. And apparently everyone around us thought so too. No one saw that coming and I got to give it to the Uchiha. He sure can draw attention.

I don't know what was going on in his mind but my thoughts matched my face. I stared at him wide-eyed, shocked into silence. And then I came to and I knew it was the bastard's sick way of harassing me even more. His face hadn't said otherwise. His face, in fact, was as stoic as usual. You'd think that a person asking someone out would show anxiety or nervousness but with the Uchiha there was nothing. Cold as stone.

"Ha ha," was all I said before turning around once again and leaving with Hinata. She half smiled at me. "I always knew he was gay," she said and we laughed.

-o-o-o-o-

Uchiha was waiting for me this morning. He was there when Hana dropped me off at school. He was holding his uniform blazer over his shoulder and was leaning onto a wall, and making me irritated by looking so good. If he weren't such an ass I'd snapped a few photos. When he saw me get out of the car he straightened up and began to walk toward me. Dread washed over me. The look in his eyes was as unreadable as ever which was why I was so nervous. If only I could see what he was thinking-feeling-I'd know what to prepare myself for. "Uzumaki," he greeted me with a serious nod. I narrowed my eyes at him.  
>"I don't like you Uchiha," I reminded him. I swear his eyebrow twitched! To my annoyance I found out he was a head taller than me. Damn it.<p>

"Go out with me," he said, surprising me, again. What's his problem? I thought it was just a joke? He seemed serious but then again he always seems serious. I can never know with him. But this time there was no one around. We were all alone and Uchiha was once again asking me out. Someone must've stolen his soul and replaced it with someone else's. Otherwise how could you explain what was happening?

"Like Hell I will!" I told him and began to walk away. He caught my arm and immediately let it go, as if... he didn't mean to do it. I turned to look him in the eye.  
>"Look," I said, quite irritated. "I don't know what you're playing at or what you're trying to gain by doing this but," and I glared hard at him, "whatever it is, I'm not interested. Even if it isn't a stupid joke and you really want me to go out with you, <em>I<em> don't want to go out with you." To that he seemed surprised. Yeah because who wouldn't want to date the great Uchiha Sasuke, right? It made me angry. Who the hell does he think he is?  
>"Wanna know why?" I could see he did. "Because you've got a stick shoved somewhere up your ass and you look down on other people as if you're so great. News flash teme, you're not that great! Besides you're not even my type and I absolutely hate your duck-butt hairdo." Now I could see anger in his dark, dark eyes that seemed to get darker as his anger grew.<p>

"Fuck you Uzumaki," he snarled at me and made me smile in satisfaction. "See, now you look somewhat human, with that anger in your eyes," I told him. And just like that it was all gone. Stupid me. Uchiha seemed to consider me, his eyes looked into mine and it was rather uncomfortable to stand under (literally) his gaze.  
>"Go out with me," he said once again and added "please." Ha ha as if that would help. I began to laugh and he looked at me, probably confused and I struggled to calm down. It was cute, in a way.<br>"Try to convince me why I should, Uchiha," I told him before I strode off. Man how I wish I could've taken a picture of his expression! I bet no one has ever talked to him like that before. Well it was about time!

At lunch, I was sitting with Shika, Chouji and Hinata as usual, talking about how Uchiha has gone gaga when, said Uchiha showed up at our remote, unpopular, table.  
>"I'd like to sit with you Uzumaki," he said very seriously and made Hinata spit out her drink out of her nose and made Chouji choke on his food. I sighed with annoyance.<br>"This is not the 'Elite' table teme," I told him.  
>"I know that," he said, expressionless.<br>"And we are not popular in this school," I reminded him. His eyebrow twitched again. Heh I quite like it.  
>"I am aware of that," he replied.<br>"Your social status will be in danger." To that he smirked-smirked!-and said too confidently: "Don't worry about it." And just like that he sat down. I guess him being there was pretty OK, but we never considered his 'Elite' friends to come and join us too. Like obedient dogs they followed him to our table, Neji too, even though it was obvious he didn't want to be there.

"I guess it's time for us to leave then," I said, just to annoy Uchiha, and I got up.  
>"No way. It's my table." Hinata said and crossed her arms, glaring at Neji defiantly.<br>"Yeah, it's Hinata's table." That was Shikamaru. He actually lifted his head and raised his eyebrow at me. Chouji gave me a look. Hinata was still glaring but now it was at me. With the knowledge that they were right, I sat down again. Uchiha had the audacity to smirk, but Sakura and Ino seemed irritated. The looks each of them gave me was very unnerving. Girls are scary I'm telling you.

"Why do we have to sit here Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whined and pouted. It could've been cute if it wasn't so disgusting. The thing is that it wasn't cute _because_ she was trying to look cute. Ino nodded in agreement but the teme paid no attention to them. His eyes were boring into me, probably trying to figure out what I was thinking.  
>"I intend to convince Uzumaki-kun to go out with me," Uchiha said and I swore Sakura and Ino nearly fainted then and there. Hinata looked at me with a ghost of a smile on her lips and before I realized it she turned to Uchiha and said: "You'll have to work hard Sasuke-kun. Naru-chan is very spoiled." Then her smile became a full grin and I wanted to face-palm. Even Shikamaru snorted in amusement. I can't believe those traitors! They were actually encouraging the Teme!<br>Sakura and Ino looked outraged. Neji's eyes were on me then. I knew he was estimating me, calculating. In that aspect he reminded me of my mother. Sometimes she'd get _that _look and it meant she was planning something. I didn't like that look on Neji. Then I had a brilliant idea.  
>"What if Hyuuga is more my type?" I asked tentatively, wanting to see the teme's reaction. But I had underestimated the Uchiha's self-confidence.<br>"He's not." he said and I had nothing to say to that because, frankly, it was true. Yes, I admit it, Uchiha Sasuke is beautiful there's no denying that. And yes he is my type. But there's no way I'll ever admit that to him. Absolutely no way.  
>"And why are you so sure?" I asked. Me and my stupid curiosity. Didn't someone wiser than me has said that curiosity killed the cat?<br>"I see the way you look at me Uzumaki-kun," said the teme, smirking smugly. I think I blushed, damn it. There's no way I'm going to let him keep that arrogant smile on his face. So I told him the truth, what I really think of him.  
>"Yeah," I said. "You're good looking and if it were anyone else I'd probably agree to go out with them." Uchiha looked at me hard. "But it's you, and you're a stuck up prick with no respect for other people beside yourself. There's no way I'm going out with someone that self-absorbed and vain." I could see I hit the mark. Sakura and Ino gasped, Neji's eyes went slightly wide and my friends were shocked into silence. So what? It's about time someone told him to get off his high horse anyway.<br>"You are not my type either Uzumaki-kun," Uchiha said stoically. How the hell can he be so calm? And he still used the honorific! Damn him. "I don't usually ask out people who have no class, no money and no manners at all." Ouch. Maybe my eyes showed it, maybe it was my body, but Uchiha probably realized I was beginning to get upset and he said: "But you're different." Oh geez. And to think that his friends and my friends were all watching and listening. It felt like a lame soap opera.  
>"How so?" I asked with narrow eyes.<br>"You're not a girl." you don't say. "You look...ok." Oh I hate him. "And for some reason I don't care that you're poor." I guess no one would believe my father is rich because of the way I dress. All the students here dress in designer clothes and shoes. I don't. I buy my clothes from common stores where common people go shopping. And I don't mind and I don't have the need to look like the 'Elite' students and dress like they do.

I still couldn't forget that Uchiha teme has labelled me as "not worth it" and that he ordered the students to harass me constantly that I almost wanted to leave this goddam place because of him. And I cannot forget that.  
>"I can buy you anything you want." He said and I nearly lost it. I wanted to tell him that I do have money and I can buy whatever I like and can afford whatever he can but I knew better. Shut up Naruto, I told myself. Just bear with it. Because he's not worth getting angry for and he will probably get tired of me soon enough. So I pressed my lips and glared at him.<p>

Thank god the bell rang right then and I had an excuse to get away from Uchiha. "Sorry, have to go." And the four of us quickly left.

Avoid Uchiha Sasuke at all cost.

-o-o-o-o-

Weekends are wonderful. They're a blessed break from the hectic week and you can stop, for a short time, thinking about school and homework and stupid Uchihas. Well, that used to be the case until today. I seem to see Uchiha's face even when I don't have to see him! I know it should've pissed me off but it didn't. Because he was being rather nice, or shall I say rather human.

My Dad got me a dog. A pup actually, an ash colored Siberian husky, fat and round like a fur ball. I named it 'The Terminator'. Nah I'm just kidding. His name is Kai. Anyway, I took him for a stroll at the park. It was a brilliant day, perfect for taking a stroll with the huge trees towering above and the perfectly trimmed grass and wonderful flowerbeds and the warm sun in the sky. I'm so glad I had taken my camera with me because everything had so much potential! Kai went crazy from all the scents and sights and he made me laugh, rolling on the grass, tongue lolling out and all. I snapped a few photos and looked around for something else that would be worth capturing. Just when I thought I had found a tree with the most wonderful bark, I heard a powerful bark and something shot at me, almost knocking me off to the ground. Kai was frantic, he yelped and cowered behind my legs and from there yipped and barked very bravely. The monstrosity of a dog was huge! It was entirely black with menacing golden eyes. It looked more like a wolf than a dog, and I have to admit I felt rather uneasy right then. And then the owner called the dog's name, Neko (!), and the dog turned around and sprinted back to its owner. The owner came to apologize and I almost had a heart attack on the spot because, that's right, it was Uchiha Friggin Sasuke. Lucky me! We stared at each other for a moment, both of us surprised, and then I caught myself and narrowed my eyes, the same time the teme commanded his dog to sit and it obediently sat down.  
>"Uzumaki-kun," he greeted me politely and I only said: "are you following me?" My mom would have kicked my butt if she heard me being so impolite. Thank god she wasn't there. Uchiha smirked. "Do you want me to?" he asked, arching his perfect eyebrow.<br>"No!" I told him and turned to stride off but he stopped me.  
>"I apologize for my dog's behavior," he said before I could walk away. I turned back to him.<br>"Well that's what you get when you give him a name like that," I said and I sounded stupid, even to myself. He blinked, obviously surprised, and then something peculiar happened. Uchiha laughed. Ok maybe it wasn't really laughing, more like chuckling, but it doesn't change the fact that it was the first time I ever heard or saw him do that. Somehow it annoyed me because he seemed even more human, more beautiful. It changed something in the way I viewed him, and I don't think I quite like it.  
>"It annoys my parents," he admitted, which was unexpected, "particularly my dad." His voice and face were back to their usual stoic selves but there was something different in his eyes, a sparkle of mischief. He looked down at my pup and asked: "is that yours?" I nodded and he asked what his name was.<br>"It's Kai," I said, rather reluctant. The teme smirked and said: "a good name."  
>"He is already a menace," I admitted. But I like my new dog. He leaves a trail of destruction anywhere he goes but he's the cutest thing alive. Uchiha got to his knees and carefully picked Kai up into his arms. Kai was extremely calm, even nuzzling the teme's neck and licking his face. I've never seen Uchiha like that before and it was amazing. I must admit I was jealous right then. It's my dog damn it. But what can you expect from a dog that knows nothing of humans' intricate feelings and minds? It lives in the Now, and it doesn't really matter who is making him happy as long as they make him happy. Uchiha smiled-smiled! Can you believe it? - And put Kai back down, which made the pup go chase Neko's tail. The older dog turned out to be very patient and enduring. He even flicked his tail a few times to entertain Kai.<br>"You like photography?" Uchiha suddenly asked me and I was pulled away from my thoughts. For a moment I had forgotten he was there. He eyed the camera hanging from my shoulder. I blushed. Blushed! He was being so unusual that it made me nervous and I don't do well when I'm nervous. I tend to sweat and blush. A lot. "Um... yeah, it's just something my mom taught me and I kind of got attached to it and it's very nice and sometimes it helps me calm down when I'm upset or something, although I'm not a professional or anything I just-" that was when I caught myself. Did I mention that I also tend to ramble when I'm nervous? Well now you know and so does Uchiha. I never liked that part of me, really. Most people don't too, so I hate being nervous because it makes me talk almost non-stop and people just think I'm weird or just friggin annoying. Yeah, I've had some bad experiences with that. But, amazingly, Uchiha teme seemed to be amused by my babbling because there was this look in his eyes, and his lips were slightly turned upward to the left. I had the need to apologize. People don't like it when you talk too much.  
>"Uh, sorry," I said, blushing again.<br>"What for?" he sounded sincerely confused. It surprised me. Uchiha seemed to me like an impatient person, one who doesn't like people talking unnecessarily. Shouldn't he be annoyed with me? I thought. It seemed like he wasn't, or he was pretending.  
>"You talk more when you're nervous?" he asked, surprising me again. I nodded, not trusting myself with words. I did not need a repetition of the moment before.<br>"Funny," was all he said. Funny? I'll show you funny you prissy ice princess! But the moment became awkward and we just stood there, me not knowing what to say or if I should even say anything, and Uchiha just being Uchiha and staring at me, which made me even more nervous. Does he have to do that? Right when I was about to say 'ok it was nice talking to you Uchiha, have a nice day and I hope we don't meet again!' he half turned away and said: "do you want to go get something to drink?" and I thought, 'you know what? That's a pretty good idea!' so I said yes before I could stop myself and then I found myself sitting on a bench with a paper cup of strawberry milkshake in my hand and Uchiha Sasuke sitting next to me with a can of coke. It was more awkward than ever. I wanted to break the ice somehow but what could I say? Anything I'd have said would've made me look stupid, I just know it. So we just sat there in silence, sipping our drinks and watching the dogs play. Looking back, it was rather nice. It was calm and peaceful, so unusual in a good way. But Uchiha had to ruin it.

"Is it hard being poor?" he asked bluntly, out of the blue. At first I was so surprised all I could do was blink. Is it hard being poor? And then anger took over me.  
>"Is it hard being poor?!" I asked, my voice almost trembling. He didn't get it. He never would. Someone like him who was born with a golden spoon in his mouth, who never had to struggle for anything, who never had to just dream of something because he couldn't afford it. Someone who always rode fancy cars and always wore fancy clothes, always the best of the best. He'd never understand what it's like not having those things. And why did it even make me angry? Yes, I didn't always get the things I wanted, and I don't have expensive clothes and a sports car, but I was not poor. We were not poor, my mom and I. We had all we needed and I was loved. I guess it sounds even worse when I say it like this but it's true. I was just a regular kid with regular clothes and a regular house (or houses in my case) and yes, even a pretty regular family and I don't feel that I ever lacked anything. So why was I angry? Because. Just Because. It hurt my pride to hear those words, and Uchiha, he shouldn't have asked that question. I felt that he had no right to decide who is poor and who is rich. I know that in his eyes-and I know it's not his fault- I look poor because he thinks I don't have as much money as he does. But I'm not poor, never have been and I definitely am not poor now. So who was he to assume?<br>"You have no idea," I said coldly and with that I got up, picked up Kai and walked away. All I wanted to do was to get away from him. Damn him! It was so nice until he ruined it all. I actually thought there for a moment that maybe going out with Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't be so bad of an idea after all. But then... someone suddenly gripped my arm and turned me around. Of course it was Uchiha teme.  
>"Teme! Let me go!" he refused to do that. His dog was restless, ears flattened somewhat and tail pointing up. The puppy started moving in my arms.<br>"I want to know." Uchiha said. The audacity. But-it made me stop struggling.  
>"Know what teme?" I asked, irritated. His eye ticked. He was getting annoyed too.<br>"How it's like."  
>Oh. How it's like being poor.<br>"Why?" I asked. I thought he'd give me another confusing answer that maybe it was for research or, I don't know, but he turned his dark eyes from me and said, "I would like to get to know you." Of all the things he could say! Uchiha Sasuke was acting very out of character and it arose my suspicion. It must be a bet or something, I thought to myself, but if so then he's a brilliant actor.  
>"You want to get to know me?" I repeated, disbelieving. He looked me straight in the eye and this time and I returned it.<br>"First lesson," I said, freeing myself from his grip. He's strong. "I don't see myself as poor. I may not have all the things I want, and probably not as much money as you have, but I'm not poor." His eyes were dark and serious. "Second," I went on, "I don't like being bullied and harassed just because I stood my ground and fought for what I believe in." I hoped he could read between the lines. "Third, time may heal all wounds but scars never fade. I've forgiven you, but I cannot forget what you've done. You want to go out with me? Prove to me that you can look at a person without judging them, that you can accept a person just the way they are even if they're not to your liking." I finished and waited. He was silent, looking at me with those deep obsidian eyes of his, probably lost in thought.  
>"How should I do that?" he asked after a moment and I struggled to hide my surprise. Was he actually going to do it?<br>"I don't know," I answered truthfully.  
>"You don't want my money, but it's all I have to offer," he said as a matter of fact, without any self-pity, and just like that my mood changed. All my anger disappeared and instead came sympathy, maybe even pity. At that moment I realized it; Uchiha Sasuke had everything he could ever want and yet he had nothing. I sighed.<br>"Look," I said, not really knowing what to tell him. "Your money is not what I want. It's true that money can't buy you true happiness. But it's not true that money is all you have to offer," his gaze was intense. I swallowed. With the knowledge that I'm going to sound like a complete sap I said: "you have so much more to offer, you just don't know it yet. You're obviously not made up of money, are you? So figure it out and if you still want to go out with me after you do, I'll be here and we'll see. Deal?" He made a small 'hn' and that was it. He left after offering to give me a ride home, but I wasn't ready to reveal the truth to him. If he knows my father's actually rich, I won't see his true self. He'll be polite, he'll treat me nicely, he'll hide himself from me and I don't want that. I don't want anyone to treat me any different just because I have money, it's despicable. I want people to know the real me and respect me for who I really am and for what I do. If Uchiha Sasuke knows the truth, that won't happen. I'll be 'The Son Of' and everything will be forced and strained between us. No, I better leave him in the dark. For now.

* * *

><p>A\N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Now, as I mentioned before, the next chapter is the first part of a two-shot story that I'm treating you to. Enjoy!<p>

~ HairoM.


	5. Unrequited (unrelated two-shot fic)

Hi! This is not an actual chapter of The Naruto Gospel. This is the first part of a two-shot SasuNaru I'm working on. This two-shot stroy is a bit angsty because I love writing angst. Though it's funny how I hate reading angst fics myself, probably because I don't know how the story will end or, more accurately, if it will end well. I hate sad endings, I hate the feelings they make me feel so it's my policy to always (well almost always) give my stories a good ending. But a little angst never hurt anyone, right? Right. So on with this. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, obviously. But the plot-line is mine.  
><strong>**Warnings: slash, m\m relationship, angst, hurt\comfort, romance (but if all of this surprise you, then I really don't know what you're doing here in the first place).**

~HairoM.

* * *

><p><strong>Unrequited<strong>

by HairoM

-o-o-o-o-

Naruto didn't think he could ever compare to Uchiha Sasuke. To put it in his own words: he didn't hold a candle to him. Sasuke was, after all, very close to perfection. What else could be said about someone as good looking and smart as Uchiha Sasuke? Not to mention he had a body to die for and was one of the youngest billionaires of the century. No, there was no other word to describe him but perfect. Of course, Naruto knew Sasuke wasn't actually perfect. He knew it too well after having been on the receiving end of Sasuke's uglier side for a long time. But Sasuke was damn near being perfect, according to the whole world.  
>For years, Naruto has been trying to ignore the fact that Sasuke was so amazing. He didn't want Sasuke to think that Naruto was just another fan. Naruto wasn't.<br>But Naruto had a problem that made it all the more difficult to simply ignore Sasuke and go on with his life. It was pretty annoying and a little pathetic, especially since he worked with Sasuke.  
>See, Uzumaki was in love with Uchiha Sasuke. He has been, in fact, since second year of high-school when they were still, seemingly, rivals.<p>

It hadn't always been love, of course. Before that there was the crush and before the crush there was infatuation. And even before that, there was jealousy. But, if anyone were to look back in time, they'd say it all started with anger. Yes. Anger was the beginning of it all.

-o-o-o-o-

"Move."

Naruto blinked his eyes open, trying to sort out his sleep-clouded mind. Someone was looming over him and he had a nagging feeling that whoever it was, they wanted something from him. He had no idea what, though, and he was too sleepy and fuzzy in the head to try to think. But then the voice spoke again and this time the message was sharp and clear.

"Move, usuratonkachi."

Naruto lifted his head to meet almond-shaped obsidian eyes, narrowed, glaring down at him. It was definitely a guy, but all Naruto could think in his sleep-hazed mind was how pretty the guy was. Surely, he must be gay. Naruto knew of no man that looked so pretty and so groomed and wasn't gay; short, smooth dark hair framing a pale, porcelain face with the most perfect and cutest nose he'd ever seen and soft pink lips just below that cute nose. Now, Naruto was gay, true, but he never openly admitted it. Sure, his best friend Sakura knew, but he never openly admitted it. That is, he wouldn't deny it if he was asked directly, but he still wasn't comfortable enough to announce it.

This guy might not be openly declaring his homosexuality, but he didn't need to. It was apparent in the little things; how he was so well groomed and organized, not a hair out of place. How his clothes were so fine without a single wrinkle on them. How his shoes were shiny and spotless. How his eyes seemed to wander before he caught himself.

"Are you deaf?" the guy asked and gave Naruto such a scorning glare that Naruto could almost feel an actual heat.

"No, jerk." He replied and returned a glare of his own, which probably (he admitted to himself), wasn't as good as the other guy's. Naruto wasn't really good at being mean, and it was a pity, sometimes.

"Then I don't see why I had to repeat myself twice." It was snarky and down right mean. Naruto couldn't believe how snotty the guy was.

"Excuse me?" he gave the guy a look of disbelief. "What's your problem?"

"I've already said it twice, moron. Move."

"Well excuse me for being half asleep, you jerk! You could've asked a little more nicely."

"I don't bother with idiots."

Naruto wanted to throttle the guy and shake him. If only he could do it without being summoned to the principal's office because, frankly, he's been called there enough times for this week. But this new guy might send him right there if Naruto didn't manage to control himself.

"Look here, teme," Naruto bristled and finally stood up. "I don't know what your problem is but you're pissing me off!" but the guy wasn't listening anymore, because once Naruto was up on his feet, he slipped past him and walked away, completely ignoring Naruto's shouts.

Naruto watched the guy's back as he quickly got further and further away, and cursed. What a jerk. For some reason he felt very humiliated and he wondered whether if it was because of the fact that he'd been treated like that or if it was because of that particular guy. Such a pretty boy, it was such a shame that he had such a foul mouth. Naruto hoped they won't meet again because something inside of him twisted when he thought of that guy. He didn't know if it was hate or simply annoyance, but he was certain he didn't like the feeling.

As fate would have it, they happened to share most of their classes. Naruto thought it must be his rotten luck that Uchiha Sasuke was also seated next to him.

Uchiha Sasuke was his name and he was going to attend Konoha Public High School from then on. There wasn't one person who didn't know who the Uchihas were. They were one of the wealthiest and most influential families in Konoha, and probably in the whole Fire country. Kids grew up dreaming of being an Uchiha, adults worked their asses off to become as rich as the Uchihas.

Uchiha Sasuke was the second son of Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto. Born with a golden spoon in his mouth, he had more than he could ever need or want in his life. So Naruto had to wonder, why had he come to Konoha Public? Surely, he could afford to go to some fancy private school, couldn't he? So the first thing he did when the bell signaled the end of first period, was to ask the guy. The answer he received was cold and harsh.  
>"That's none of your business. Don't stick your stupid nose where it doesn't belong."<br>After that, Naruto was left to fume silently. He then called the bastard some very creative names and decided to ignore the guy.

But Naruto wasn't very good at being mean and giving people the cold shoulder. It must be because he'd suffered such treatments himself for so long that he couldn't bear the thought of doing the same thing to other people. Besides that, Naruto's luck was awful. Or rather, he had no luck.

Which is why, in his opinion, he'd been stuck working on an assignment with Uchiha Sasuke. Now, Naruto didn't really hate the guy. No, Naruto didn't do hatred, especially towards some guy whose only problem was that he simply was too full of himself. But Naruto couldn't deny the fact that Uchiha Sasuke made him feel something; the sight of him always made his insides twist in an uneasy way, making his whole body tense up. He was afraid that someday he would explode, like a bottle of champagne.

So you can imagine how difficult it had been for him to spend his afternoons with Uchiha for an entire week. Add to that the fact that Sasuke never made it easy for Naruto, insisting on treating him like a germ. And Naruto, being Naruto, retaliated as politely as he could since he was a guest, after all, in the overwhelming Uchiha estate.  
>But his dislike for the Uchiha only grew because of that.<p>

No, not because Uchiha was so mean to him. Rather because Uchiha had such a huge house. Well, it wasn't the house in particular, truthfully, but it was what the house represented; overwhelming wealth. Naruto couldn't fathom how people become so rich or what they do with all the money. But more than that, Naruto was angry.

It was the injustice of life that made him angry. He just couldn't understand why some people were so sickeningly rich while others had to fight just to have something to eat. Where the hell was God in all this? He didn't think it was fair that Uchiha Sasuke got to have such a sweet life whilst Naruto's life was so shitty from the moment he was born. It was just so unfair.

Uchiha Sasuke had been the first person ever to plant such thought in Naruto's mind, and no one ever made him feel such irrational anger.

So Naruto did what he could; he crushed down the feeling. Partially because he knew it was irrational and stupid and that it would get him nowhere. But also because he hated the feeling. Red anger that clouded his thoughts and consumed his energy. Naruto hated it. He wasn't that kind of person, he was better. So he crushed the feelings and came to a decision: he would befriend Uchiha Sasuke and make the anger go away. Maybe, if he got to know him better, it would go away eventually.

So he made it his mission to become Sasuke's friend. Not that it was an easy task, mind you. Uchiha Sasuke proved to be a great challenge, especially because he seemed to not any friends. He was cold, and cruel. He insulted Naruto constantly, treated him like a leech. He spit in the face of Naruto's attempts to befriend him and mocked him. He made some very mean references to Naruto's miserable background, as well, which had struck Naruto right where it hurt the most.

But if there is one word best fitted to describe Naruto it's 'stubborn'. Indeed, Naruto never gave up until, one day, Sasuke simply gave up. He seemed to have lost and internal fight with himself. Naruto couldn't remember exactly how it happened, but by the second year of high-school they'd already become friends. Well, 'friends' was stretching it a bit. One could say that Sasuke simply decided to accept Naruto's presence and tolerate it. Everyone seemed surprised. After all, Naruto was the least popular guy in school and Sasuke was at the far at the opposite end of the scale.

Naruto himself was surprised, but for other reasons. Yes, he was happy when Sasuke finally acknowledged him, but then something else happened. Befriending Sasuke did make the anger go away but now a different emotion was rearing its ugly head; it was jealousy.

Getting to know Sasuke better was supposed to make Naruto feel happy, maybe give him a little peace of mind. But no. Because now Naruto was jealous.

He was jealous of Sasuke's wealth and good looks; jealous of him for having a family; jealous because his life was so much better than Naruto's and his problems were so petty and simple. But as time passed, Naruto was beginning to realize that he was jealous of something else as well, something that left him wondering quite often if he was finally going insane.

Naruto was jealous, not of Sasuke but of people who spent time with him. This realization, needless to say, scared him a little. Why was he jealous of them? For three whole months Naruto had experienced irritation beyond measure whenever someone would even speak to Sasuke. He wondered if it was just his refusal to share Sasuke's friendship with anyone else. But when the jealousy grew and their friendship deepened, Naruto finally understood that this was beyond simple jealousy, that what he was feeling was just a byproduct of something deeper; he, Uzumaki Naruto, had a crush on Uchiha Sasuke. Yes, it was as terrible as it sounds.

Now, being friends with Sasuke was definitely not a walk in the park so one can imagine what a torture it was to have a crush on him. Naruto knew, however, that if Sasuke ever found out, it would be the end of their precious friendship. So he kept quiet and watched from the sidelines as Sasuke started going out with other guys, completely unaware of what it was doing to his best friend.

But Naruto kept quiet. See, Naruto's life had been hard from day one and he had never really had friends before Sasuke. The fear of losing-ruining- something so delicate and precious had sealed his lips. So he had smiled, when Sasuke told him he was going out with Houzuki Suigetsu, and he had been there to comfort him when they broke up after six months. Naruto was also there, still smiling when, at the end of their last year, Sasuke announced that he was going out with a guy named Hyuuga Neji.

Naruto, of course, had congratulated him and spoke of how happy he was for Sasuke. But inside, as the saying goes: it hurt like a bitch.  
>Surprisingly, Sasuke's relationship with Neji lasted longer than Naruto had expected, three years, in fact. Those had been three years of fake smiles and fake laughter that had been nothing but painful to Naruto. Sometimes he wondered how much more he could take before he broke down. Just the thought alone was miserable, but Naruto couldn't bring himself to put more distance between Sasuke and himself because despite everything, Sasuke seemed to cherish their friendship. He even voiced it once, after having one shot too many. It had touched Naruto to finally see that Sasuke did care, did cherish their friendship. So much that all thoughts of distancing himself from Sasuke had flown from his mind.<p>

So he stayed. He couldn't afford to go to the same university as Sasuke but somehow they remained good friends. They hung out together, sometimes with other people, sometimes just the two of them. Sasuke was expected to join his family's business, just like his older brother and it had put a lot of pressure on him. He was competitive like that, always wanting to best Itachi. Naruto could say Sasuke had a brother complex. He adored Itachi and yet, at the same time, couldn't stand him. Naruto often thought that it was probably because of Sasuke's pride and his desire to please his father. In Sasuke's eyes, Itachi always managed to do better and Sasuke always tried to best him.

So the following years after high-school had been quite stressful, although Naruto managed to go through them somehow. At some point, when Sasuke and Neji's relationship began to show signs of crumbling, Naruto felt himself going numb. Or maybe hollow is a better word. He'd been with Sasuke for so long, having stood beside him through good and bad, thick and thin. He'd felt so much heartbreak, if heartbreak could even be measured in quantities. He felt so drained, like a balloon that has lost all its air. It was becoming more and more difficult to deal with his feelings towards Sasuke, and Naruto knew he himself was getting closer to the point of breaking down. And Naruto didn't want to know what would become of him after that.

After three years, Sasuke and Neji finally broke up. That is, Neji broke up with Sasuke. He claimed that Sasuke wasn't the same; that things changed, in particular Sasuke. Their relationship had been rocky for a whole year before the final break up. They shared a flat but none of them was really there when the other was. It had to do with their schedules, with their studies and with the fact that they were slowly drifting apart. Naruto watched, sometimes trying to tell Sasuke that his relationship was in danger, but mostly just watching from afar. Sasuke then became distant. It reached a point where they hadn't talked or seen each other for a month.

And then Neji broke up with Sasuke and Sasuke needed Naruto.

They had sat in Sasuke's flat, drinking wine and talking. Well mostly it was Sasuke doing the talking and Naruto listening patiently. Sasuke needed to vent out. He cursed and yelled at the walls. He broke down and cried; pathetically and pitifully. And through it all Naruto was there. He hugged him when Sasuke couldn't even stand because he exhausted himself. He told Sasuke it would be ok. He told him the pain would eventually go away. He lied.

Naruto knew first hand that the pain never goes away. Not for him, anyway. It just keeps quite for some time only to return back with full force. It never goes away.

But how much pain can you take before you finally break down? How long is it going to take before your heart has had enough, because there's nothing left of it to break?

At that moment, Naruto realized he'd reached the point. He was hollow, just a shadow of a man and there was nothing left of him.

So one day, he packed up his belongings, quit his job at the café, announced he was quitting college and left. Just like that, Naruto was gone.

* * *

><p>A\N: Hi again! Don't forget this is only the first part. I'll upload the second part next week, probably. Or maybe I should upload it after I finish The Naruto Gospel? I haven't decided yet, altough I'm inclined to upload it next week. That is, if I manage to finish it by then. In the mean time, have a wonderful day!<p>

~HairoM.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello! Enjoy the fifth chapter! Sorry for any typos, I'm quite in a hurry.

Also, the second part of **'Unrequited'** is also finished. Yay! Hope you'll enjoy them both!

~HairoM.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>.

Uchiha hasn't showed up at school for the past three days. I wonder if anything has happened but I can't afford to worry about him when I have something more troubling to worry about.

Now that the whole school thinks that Uchiha is gay and he wants to date me, everything has been one big bowl of chaos. Girls send jealous glares at me, other girls get hearts in their eyes whenever they see me. Guys sneer at me, other guys laugh and some others also give me jealous death glares. It seems like the whole school is out to get me for different reasons. All of it seems to amuse my friends, especially Hinata and Shikamaru. Hinata says I'm lucky to be chosen by 'The Great One' and Shikamaru-Shikamaru!-makes jokes about Uchiha courting me. God, it's so embarrassing. Somehow I've managed to go through the past three days but it's getting pretty annoying. These stupid clueless students need to be taught a lesson or two.

On a different note, things at home are pretty neat. I got to spend some time with my dad and Kurama (we had dinner together and ordered "common" pizza with mushrooms and onions just the way I like and we watched a movie in our TV room) and I spoke on the phone with my mom every night. She told me about a new project she's participating in and that she'll be leaving to Suna again. They've found ruins of an ancient city and my mom is the photographer who will have to record it all. It sounded so nice I wish I could go with her like before, but that is just my wishful thinking. I have school to attend now, a 'regular' life to maintain for the sake of my future and all that stuff.

I've also taken Kai out for walks at the park but there was no sign of Uchiha there. It's like he's vanished. Maybe that's for the better. Maybe he got cold feet and decided that maybe I wasn't worth fighting for. I tell myself that it's ok, but it still stings.

-o-o-o-o-

Uchiha is back, both in body and in personality. It sounds so significant but I don't know why I care. I mean, so he's back. Big deal. Most of the students think it is indeed a big deal. The moment he put his foot behind the gates, he was surrounded by hordes of students, all eager to see, talk to and touch him. The Great Uchiha Sasuke! It's so disturbing. They adore him just because he's the richest around here, because they fear him and whatever other reason there is. And him? He knows how to use them for his benefits. I've seen him manipulate people, convince them to do things they didn't think of. He's good. Smooth like a snake. I tried to avoid him, I hoped that he won't see me and I'll be able to have a normal day. Well he did see me and he looked at me, his eyes as unreadable as ever, and then turned his eyes away as if I were nothing, no one. So much for trying to win me over. He ignored me all day and when he didn't, he glared or sneered at me. Well he can go fuck himself for all I care. I should've known better than to think that he actually meant what he said. Maybe I've been a bet after all. If so, I hope he lost big time. Hinata tried to cheer me up, said Sasuke was not really a bad person. Not a bad person? No, maybe not. He's just cold and selfish more than others. She had nothing to say to that. Still, Uchiha's behavior bothered me so when I got home today, I asked Kurama about him.

"Sasuke?" he asked. I nodded. Kurama is great. He's handsome and smart and very kind. I can understand why people adored him when he was in high school. But Uchiha Teme? I don't know.  
>"He's just a kid who was given anything he ever wanted since he was born," Kurama said after a moment. "He's used to having people around him, wanting to please him and make him happy. It's a fact and nothing more," he looked at me, knowing what I was thinking. "Don't judge him just because of the way he grew up Naruto," he said, "Sasuke is a spoiled prince but not by choice. That's how most rich kids are."<br>"So how come you didn't turn out to be like them?" I asked. Kurama smiled.  
>"I never said that. The thing is, I had an amazing father to guide me all the time. When I acted like a prick he'd make sure to teach me a lesson." I smiled, imagining dad spanking a little Kurama.<br>"Most rich parents," Kurama went on, "encourage their kids to believe that they're better than the less rich people. That's why kids like Sasuke end up being the way they are. But you shouldn't judge them. Sasuke is a wonderful kid once you get to know him."  
>I huffed. "He's a selfish prick and he likes to play with people's minds." Maybe I shouldn't have said that because smart Kurama was immediately on to something.<br>"Has anything happened between the two of you?" he asked. I said no. He doesn't have to know that Uchiha had hurt my feelings and disappointed me completely. I don't really want to ruin his image of Saint Uchiha. He is still suspecting something is going on but I will keep my lips sealed until enough time passes and we both forget it.

-o-o-o-o-

When I got to school this morning, Hinata stopped me. Without saying good morning or any greeting, she said: "You might not want to go into the classroom." Well, that made me want to go inside all the more! She didn't try to stop me but I wish she had. Because when I got in, I was assaulted with colors and scents. Flowers! So many flowers were everywhere. Roses, Daisies, Lilacs, Lavenders, and many others. "Whoa!" I said and stepped out of the room. Scared. "What's going on?" I asked Hinata. I could see she was fighting a smile but she shook her head and said: "You need to get to your desk Naruto."  
>Like hell I was doing that. A jungle of flowers suddenly grows in there overnight and she wants me to go to my desk and sit down like nothing's wrong?<br>"No way!" I told her. But Shikamaru sighed heavily and pulled me by the sleeve and shoved me back inside. He pulled me over to my desk. Then I saw it. A bouquet of the biggest sunflowers I'd ever seen.  
>"What's going on?" I asked again, now very afraid. Sunflowers were my favorites. Who could've known this? Shikamaru shrugged and went to his own desk. He cleared away any flowers that were laying there, sat down and was back to sleep like nothing happened. One person came to my mind. And I tried to dismiss it. It can't be him, I told myself.<p>

We had to clean the whole classroom when the teacher arrived. My fellow students were not too happy with me for, somehow, making them work for something that was apparently my fault, and I cursed to myself. I felt so humiliated. Do I look like a friggin girl? And I had to take all the blame and was forced to clean most of it myself. Those bastards lifted one flower each and were done. By the time the day ended I was so mad I swore that when I saw Uchiha teme I'd burn his stupid hair.

But as I made my way to the car, I saw Uchiha, coming out of a sleek Aston Martin, holding a flower. A sunflower. He approached me slowly, not taking his eyes off of me and I stopped walking and was rooted to the spot, unable to move or take my eyes off him. His hair was not in its usual up-do. No duck-butt today and it was a huge improvement.

"Hello Uzumaki-kun," he finally stood before me, not smiling, not anything. His eyes dark as coal. All I said was: "No duck-butt!" he made a small 'hn' and handed me the flower. People were staring at us but Uchiha didn't seem to notice.  
>"Did you like my surprise?" he asked, not even smiling.<br>"No." I said harshly. Ok I admit that I could've said it more nicely but it was embarrassing and I had to clean it all up because it was meant for me! That was definitely not nice. He frowned and asked "why?" I told him just why. He looked at me and then at the flower he gave me and back at me.  
>"Do you not want it?" he asked. I don't know what he was feeling, it's so hard to read him, him being so stoic and expressionless.<br>So I said: "I do," because I really did and besides, saying I didn't would've been too harsh. He may not seem like it sometimes, but Uchiha Sasuke is indeed human. He must have feelings like all of us. Then, I could see the ghost of a smile on his lips. It vanished too quickly.  
>"You have strange methods of convincing a person to go out with you," I commented. He knew what I was talking about, I know he knew.<br>"You confuse me," was his answer. Oh that's rich, coming from a guy who, one moment wants to be your boyfriend and in the next ignores you for days. But I said nothing of that. What if I do confuse him? Like, for real? Oh the joy!  
>"Ok Uchiha, if you say so," I said.<br>"You can call me Sasuke," he said.  
>"I'll stick with Uchiha, thank you." He scowled. Obviously he didn't like me rejecting him time and time again. I don't like doing it either, but I don't quite believe him yet. I'm scared of getting hurt. There, I said it. I'm a coward. But can you blame me? I've had past experiences with rejection and bullying so I don't want either of those to happen again. Uchiha Sasuke is responsible for the bullying I've been through and deemed me 'not worth it'. I have forgiven him, but it's not so easy to forget.<br>"Why do you so refuse to go out with me?" he asked, now confused and also annoyed, as if going out with him was the best thing that could ever happen to me, to anyone. I sighed, feeling pretty sorry for him.  
>"Do I really have to remind you why?" His eyes stared at me. 'Of course!' they said.<br>"You made sure I was bullied every day. You made sure that no one forgot to put slimy things in my bag and locker to punish me. You made sure that anywhere I went, students would trip me and humiliate me and call me names and harass me just because you didn't like it that I stood my ground against you. And I can't forget that on prom night, when Hyuuga asked you if you'd want to dance with me, you looked straight at me and said that I wasn't worth it. I'm sorry, but I don't want to go out with you." As I spoke I could feel tears stinging my eyes. Damn them. I had to take deep breaths to calm down. All the while Uchiha said nothing.  
>"I'm sorry," he said finally.<br>"Forget it," I said, too upset to even care if he meant it or not. The flower felt cold and foreign in my palm.  
>"I am sorry," he said again, stepping closer. "I will make you fall for me Uzumaki Naruto." That is what I am most afraid of. Because I know I am already slowly falling for him and I know that the day I fall in love with him completely, will probably be the day my heart gets broken. Haven't I been down this road before?<br>"Please don't," I said, trying to sound calm, but inside I was screaming. What am I doing? What should I do? But I still don't have any answers. Uchiha smirked and, finally walking back to his car, said: "I've been told that I'm stubborn and I can say that I always get what I want." I bet you do. He left me with so many thoughts in mind. He was all that I could think of, until I got home and even then the words he said haunted me and kept playing in my head. The biggest conflict I have is whether I should agree to go out with him or not. Because he's sweet in his own way and yet, he's so cold I can't help but feel that going out with him would be disastrous. I should call my mom, she probably knows a thing or two about these kinds of matters.

-o-o-o-o-

My mom is an angel I tell you. She's the best mother in the universe! I wouldn't have survived this world without her. She knows exactly what to say to me, no matter the situation.

Yesterday night I called her on the phone. With her super high mother senses she immediately knew something was off.  
>"Spill it kiddo," she ordered. Well, no one can disobey an order my mother gives, so I told her about the whole Uchiha thing and she listened without interrupting me. When I finished she sighed. And then... she scolded me. Very loudly that even Kurama, who was also in the kitchen (that's where I was) turned to look at me.<br>"What happened to you?!" she demanded. "Have you forgotten all the things I used to tell you?!" she was very, very annoyed. "Did a little time over there made you forget yourself?!" I had to hold the phone away from my ear.  
>"You will always get hurt, it's just the way life is. There's lots of pain in just living! But don't let the fear of that pain keep you from actually living, Naruto. Because if you do, you won't be living and you'll miss all the other great things life can offer you. I'm not saying you should throw caution out of the window," she said and I could hear the smile in her voice. "Just know that life is great and pain is something that fades away with time, even if it doesn't seem like it will." In other words, she gave me the green light. I love my mom, I really do, but I still felt like I shouldn't surrender to Uchiha.<br>"Mom," I said, "we're too different."  
>"How so?" she asked.<br>"He's ultra-rich and he's vain and arrogant, polite but cold, sometimes even cruel. He's super smart but has no idea how to be nice to people and I have the feeling he's a spoiled little brat."  
>Mom burst out in laughter. "Sounds like a bad first impression," she said, probably still grinning. "But that's what it is, Naruto, a first impression. Don't judge him by that." and then she added with mischief, "Besides, don't you think it's time someone taught him how to behave?"<p>

Well, what could I say to that? Plenty, probably. But I thought about it. Uchiha Sasuke had been a prick but I realized that he's been trying to fix that. He was most unsuccessful but that doesn't change the fact that he did try.  
>"Thanks mom," I said and said goodbye. She told me make the best of my year and then we hung up.<p>

"So, you and Sasuke have something going on?" that was Kurama. Man I had forgotten that he was still there, eavesdropping. I jumped and nearly fell off my chair.  
>"Nii-san! No! We don't!" I cried, blushing like mad. Kurama smirked at me. Oh geez I'm so doomed.<p>

-o-o-o-o-

**Kurama**.

I met with Itachi this morning. We decided to sit down at in a random cafe and chat for a while. It was good to see him again. He hasn't changed much, same good ol' Itachi. Only now he is deeply involved in his father's business. He told me he has a boyfriend, which made me smile. Back in the day (and I must admit that up to this day) Itachi has always been the most popular guy in our group. Everyone wanted badly to get in his pants, either for his good looks or for his money and the power that money brought. It made Itachi somewhat distant towards people, so I wondered who the guy that managed to capture his heart was. "His name is Deidara," he told me. According to him, he had refused to go out with him, saying he was a snob. I laughed at this. "Finally someone had the guts to tell you that!" I teased him and he huffed but smiled all the same. "So how come you're dating now?" I asked. He smiled a little, probably thinking about it too. "I can be persuasive," he said. Oh yes, I knew that side of him. I rarely saw Itachi raise his voice or act rudely but he always got what he wanted. In his calm and reserved way, Itachi always stood his ground, he was like a solid boulder in the midst of a rushing river, and nothing could budge him.

"And what have you been up to, Kyuubi?" he asked. Kyuubi, Itachi always called me by my second name. It was the name my mother gave me, and Itachi had taken a liking to it. Kyuubi was a nine-tailed fox demon and my mother liked it, she told me once that the Uzumaki clan were related to it, having been its protectors, generations over generations. Itachi once said the name suited me.  
>"Nothing much," I said. "I started my last semester. Been good so far. Oh and I have a little brother now." There. I told him. When Itachi looked at me with big round eyes, I couldn't help but laugh. I had a clue as to what he was thinking about.<br>"He's Sasuke's age." If Itachi had been someone else, he would have fallen out of his chair. I so knew what was running through his head.  
>"I know what you're thinking," I said in amusement, "and it's not what you're thinking." He gave me a questioning look which I answered to.<br>"Apparently, my mother was pregnant when she left, neither she nor my dad knew it. She raised him on her own and before school started she sent him over here, to have him complete his education." When I think of it now, I said it rather harshly. Itachi was surprised. "So now he lives with you?" he asked. I nodded, taking a sip from my drink.  
>"His name is Uzumaki Naruto," I said and to my friend's confused look I added, "It's my mother's maiden name. Apparently she took it back after she left." Itachi nodded his understatement.<br>"Well, how is he?" Itachi asked.  
>"He looks a lot like my dad. But he's... different you know? It seems like he doesn't care about things that most teenagers would care about. I haven't figured him out yet. It's like he views everything in a completely different way than the rest of us. Also he seems to be able to effect people somehow."<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"I don't know. On his first night here he almost got into a fist fight with my grandmother but she likes him, I can see it. And he called my uncle Jiraiya the 'Ero-Sanin-" I had to fight back a smile at the memory "-but Jiraiya likes him too. It's amazing." Itachi smiled at me, looking at me with knowing eyes. I should've just shut up.<br>"You like him too Kyuubi," he said and I groaned mentally. I rolled my eyes but Itachi was not having any of it.  
>"You do," he smirked like the devil he is. "You like your little brother and you like being a big brother."<p>

Fine. I admit it. I may have not liked Naruto at first but that was only because I did not know him and because I quite hated the idea that he got to see my mother every day for his entire life. But then he found his way into my heart too. I won't lie, I like him. Once I got to know him I realized that you can't not like Naruto. He has something in him, maybe his optimistic view of life along with his kindness that captures people and draws them to him. And I know he will change people, he has already begun to do so, unconsciously.

"He's great," I told Itachi. "He's changing us but I don't think I mind."

-o-o-o-o-

**Naruto**.

Sasuke teme has completely stopped styling his hair like a duck's butt. I'm not sure, but I think it may be because of me. I did say I hated his hairstyle. He looks much better now, though. Even better looking than before and it kind of annoys me. He won't stop staring at me and I can just feel it when he does. And when our eyes happen to meet (because of my damned curiosity. And my friggin hormones) I see in his eyes that he's planning something, something that I might not like at all.

Hinata and Shikamaru, surprisingly, encourage it all. I think Shikamaru just wants me to shut up but Hinata is actually all for it, me going out with Uchiha that is. She talked to me about it during lunch break.  
>"We used to spend time together when we were kids, Sasuke, Neji and I," she told me. "We're relatives and we were about the only company we got so... the point is that I know how he used to be." She gave me a look. Which I don't really know what it meant. "And he was always considerate of me. Whenever Neji would take away my toys Sasuke would give me his own. He used to say that he hated crying babies and would give me his toy so that I would shut up. But I know he broke Neji's toy after that." Whoa. I stopped my munching at that. The things that had not been said were clear. Hinata went on.<br>"I won't lie; he's a spoiled brat, but not unkind. He's worth the shot."  
>I was amazed at how Hinata viewed him, almost as if she cared for him. Did she? Probably. I bet she still remembers how he used to give her his toys when Neji would take hers. But that image of the considerate and kind boy was so different than the image of Uchiha Sasuke I have! Or is it?<br>"You just want someone to save him," Shikamaru suddenly interfered. Shikamaru with his sharp thinking, sharp observations. Funny how good we've come to know each other so quick. I thought about it a lot. Sasuke teme needed saving? Why would he need saving? But when I glanced at him, surrounded by all those students that could care less about his feelings and dreams, who only wanted him for his money and good looks I felt my heart squeeze with sympathy and guilt. I may not have been after his looks and money, but I was not so different from all those other people. My mom taught me never to judge a person by my first impression of them. When I first met Uchiha Sasuke I did just that and it shames me to admit that.  
>But even so, do I have the strength to save him? Maybe not, I'm not a hero nor am I an angel and I don't pretend to have some effect on people that makes them change for the better. I'm just Naruto. But as I write these lines I can't stop thinking about Uchiha Sasuke's eyes, his beauty and his loneliness. What if I do go out with him? Would it be so horrible? Sometimes all a person needs is just someone to walk with them step by step.<p>

-o-o-o-o-

Students keep staring at me. It doesn't bother me much though. Sasuke teme spoke to me today.  
>"Uzumaki," he said. He came up to me during lunch break and just stood there, looking very out of place. Hinata tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile but Sasuke ignored her. I had a feeling my doom was close.<br>"I would like you to come with me for a moment," he said, no emotion showing on his face. Hinata muttered something that sounded like 'oh he'll come alright,' and I flushed crimson. And the bastard had smirked! Damn those idiots. I highly suspect that they're secretly working together to get me with the Teme.

Frankly, it's kind of working.

I got up and followed him outside the hall. There, he turned to me and just looked at me for a long moment until it got too embarrassing for me and I said: "well?" and just liked that I watched his shoulders slump and he backed away a few steps from me and leaned on the wall. It frightened me, I've never seen him look so miserable before.

"I don't know what to do," he said quietly and I suddenly realized that I like the sound of his voice. Fucking hell I sound like a girl in heat.  
>"About what?" I asked and his dark eyes turned to glare at me, as if everything was my fault. Which may be true.<br>"About you," he said. "I've never had to make somebody like me. You make it all the more difficult. How should I convince you that... that I'm sincere?" I've never heard him sound so lost. I didn't like it. I sighed and stepped closer to him. He eyed me suspiciously but I leaned on the wall next to him.

"I may not be what you think I am," I told him, needing him to know. He said nothing so I went on. "We both need to learn to behave, don't we?" that was it. I will not regret my decisions.  
>"Maybe we can help each other. After all, they say two is better than one." I saw the small smile slowly form on his lips, changing him.<br>"Why, I do like your idea Na-ru-to," and just by saying my name like that he made me feel warm and want to kick his balls at the same time. I could only blush, though, because I couldn't actually kick his butt, could I?

Sasuke moved, as if he was going to come closer to me, but suddenly stopped himself. I looked up at him in confusion. Why did he look like he was suffering? And then, to my absolute surprise, he gritted his teeth and said: "I want to kiss you." It was a statement but somehow I knew that it was as close to a request as I would get. Just like that he was asking for permission in the only way he knew: demand. It was sweet in its own way and I couldn't stop the smile on my face. It was my own way of giving him permission without any words. It seems cheesy but no words were needed. He leaned down (yes, he's fucking taller than me, the bastard!) and he kissed me.

It was strange, very foreign to me but I must admit that I liked it. A little. Ok, I liked it a lot. I think Teme liked it too because when we parted I could see the trace of a smile on his lips. I know my face was probably burning from embarrassment, what with students passing by now and then.  
>"No more surprises like the last one," I said, looking away. He had the audacity to smirk smugly! Urgghh! What have I gotten myself into?! But as I was silently thinking of ways to wipe that smirk off his face, he kissed me again and said: "No promises, Naruto."<p>

Well, kill me now.

* * *

><p>A\N: that's it for 5th chapter. Don't forget that the next chapter is the second (and last) part of <strong>'Urequited'<strong>. Happy reading!


	7. Not Quite Unrequited

Hi! Here is the second (and last) part of the Unrequited two-shot story. It came out much longer than I had anticipated but, meh. Whatever. This part is basically Sasuke's POV. I hope he didn't turn out too OOC. But then again he is gay in this, so, yeah.

Also, I repeat that this is the last part of this story. Menaing, there will be no continuation to this. And sorry for any typos.

Enjoy!

~HairoM.

* * *

><p><strong>Not Quite Unrequited<strong>

by HairoM

* * *

><p>Sasuke was quickly becoming more and more annoyed with his secretary. For the past ten minutes, she's been calling non-stop, even though he clearly told her that he was not to be bothered. All he wanted to do was catch up on some much needed sleep, for crying out loud! Was it too much to ask for? Resigning himself to the knowledge that she won't stop until he answered, he finally answered.<p>

"What?" he said, not bothering to hide his irritation. He never did.  
>"Sir, your brother called and said he would be here in fifteen minutes." She said, not at all fazed by his mood.<br>"And you're telling me only now."  
>"Sir, you didn't answer."<br>"And why didn't he call me personally?"  
>"He didn't say, sir."<p>

Sasuke hung up, Damn his brother. If there was one thing he hated it was surprise visits from his brother. His visits never meant good, even if on the surface they seemed normal. Sasuke knew better because he knew Itachi. And Itachi never did anything without a reason. He was cunning like that, so Sasuke never really knew what to expect.

He had no time to prepare though, which was probably what Itachi wanted. Less than five minutes later, Itachi sauntered into Sasuke's office like he owned it, which, technically speaking, he did. He had a smirk on his face and Sasuke knew his brother well enough to recognize the smugness of it.

"What do you want, Itachi?"

Itachi made a hurt expression. "What, no good morning? I'm hurt."

"Just get done with it." Sasuke didn't feel like dealing with his brother's antics this morning. He was too tired for that. Itachi shook his head and the smirk returned.

"Can't I just visit my little brother?"

"No."

"That's a shame. And here I told myself I'll tell you the good news if you behave."

Sasuke knew better. He knew Itachi was baiting him, trying to get him to talk. But he refused to give in to his curiosity.

"It really is a shame, you know," Itachi went on, "I'm pretty sure you'd take interest in this bit of information." And he gave Sasuke a meaningful look and Sasuke gave up.

"Fine. What is it?" he asked, irritably.

"Nah ah. See, you have to ask nicely, Sasuke. These things don't come freely, you know."

Sasuke gave a deep sigh. Itachi was enjoying this too much and, frankly, Sasuke was too tired to deal with him at the moment.

"Will you please tell me what it is?" he asked, resigned. Itachi chuckled, clearly enjoying tormenting his little brother. Sasuke cursed him inwardly, and not for the first time.

"Well, I recently spotted someone. Someone I think you might want to meet."

At that, Sasuke's head perked up. He glared at Itachi. Something inside of him bubbled, something very similar to hope, but Sasuke tried to crush the feeling. It can't be, he told himself. He looked into Itachi's eyes but he only saw mirth in them. Could it be?

"Who was it?" he asked, hoping that his voice didn't sound as desperate to Itachi as it did to him. But Itachi was sharp and he heard the slight tremor in Sasuke's voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto," he answered softly.

-o-o-o-o-

He was not, Sasuke told himself, going to do anything. He was here only to watch. Dressed in a dark suit, wearing polished designer shoes and dark sunglasses over his eyes, Sasuke was pretty sure he didn't fit at all in the whole simple, homely atmosphere of the little café he was currently sitting in. Normally, he would never enter such a place. Not because he thought it was beneath him but because places like this were so small, he never noticed them. Not that he went out a lot, though.  
>But today he was waiting for someone.<br>Sipping his warm tea, Sasuke thought back on the conversation he had with Itachi just yesterday.

Itachi said Naruto was back in town. Sasuke didn't believe him. He tended not to believe the things his brother told him because, usually, Itachi was just an evil bastard who liked to play with his little brother.

But Itachi had insisted, said that he had spotted Naruto himself. Sasuke wanted to know where and he had to promise Itachi that he'd take on a project that his brother didn't feel like working on, to make his brother tell him. Obviously, that had been the reason why Itachi came to him in the first place. Itachi always had ulterior motives.

"Cherry Bakery."

So Sasuke, with the risk of looking like a total stalker, searched for the place and now he was here. He checked his watch. Ten minutes since he sat down and no sign of Naruto. Itachi said that he, it seems, worked here. So Sasuke made one of his bodyguards watch the place during the morning shift and see if there was any sign of Naruto. But Naruto wasn't there the whole morning and so, after finishing his work for the day, Sasuke arrived at the café five minutes before four o'clock. Not that he was desperate or anything.

People were trying to sneak glances at him without being caught and on any other day he would've found it amusing. But today he was too nervous to care.

He had no idea what he'd say to Naruto when he'll see him. It's been five years since Naruto had disappeared without a word; five years since Sasuke sank into a deep depression from which he had struggled hard to escape; five years since his world came crashing down and he was left with empty spaces and a lot of confusion.

He'd been angry, as well. Extremely so. He'd thought Naruto was his best friend. He'd thought he was supposed to stay by Sasuke's side forever. Isn't that what best friends do?

Sasuke had, at one point, considered it Naruto's betrayal; of their friendship, of their memories, of their shared experiences.

For a long time he'd kept the anger inside, going on about his daily life but never caring anymore. He was suddenly filled with hate and he took it out on whoever was brave enough to approach him. His parents didn't intervene; his father thought him rude and his mother was too afraid to hurt his feelings.

His brother, however, called him pathetic and forced him to go to therapy. Sasuke had refused, of course, but no one can really defy Uchiha Itachi, especially not when he was angry.

So Sasuke went to therapy and cursed the whole world, and hated himself for being so angry because of Naruto.

He also hated his therapist with a passion. The man was nothing but a pervert, constantly reading those perverted Icha-Icha Paradise books, and looking like he couldn't care less about his patient as long as he was paid.

But the stupid guy had a way of saying things that made Sasuke think about them. He never forced his opinion on Sasuke, instead he made him use his own head and decide for himself.

Needless to say, Sasuke had done a lot of thinking after each session.

He thought mostly of Naruto, of course, but sometimes he also thought about his past relationships. He'd only been in two serious relationships and both of them ended badly. They were never stable to begin with, he thought. They had caused him so much stress and pain, especially his relationship with Neji. It had been pretty strained from the beginning and Sasuke wondered how he hadn't seen it back then. There had been so many signs, small but there nevertheless. He should have known it wouldn't last, but he was blind to all of it. He'd been so madly into Neji that he could see nothing but the joy he felt whenever he was with the man.

Naruto, Sasuke realized, had seen the signs. Sasuke recalled a few times when it had seemed like Naruto was trying to warn him. Sasuke hadn't listened. So blinded he was by Neji, that he couldn't think straight.

As he thought about it more and more, other memories popped up, one after the other. They were little memories of Naruto; things they used to do together, experiences they had shared once upon a time. He began to remember other things about Naruto, things he used to do for Sasuke. Like that special smile he used to give Sasuke and Sasuke alone, or how he took care of him when he'd been sick, how he had been so willing to follow Sasuke wherever and whenever he went. Naruto had been there beside Sasuke from the day they met for the first time.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the memory. Naruto had been so persistent and Sasuke had been such a jerk to him. Sasuke had no idea why Naruto never gave up. Stubbornly, the way only Naruto can be, he stuck by Sasuke's side. He was always there for him, through good times and bad times.

Sasuke had been pondering over it one day when suddenly the realization hit him in the face and it felt like something huge and heavy had been rammed into him.

Naruto.  
>Naruto had been there for Sasuke. Always. Naruto cared about him like no one else ever did. Sasuke used to wonder why, back when Naruto was still here, but now it was so obvious.<p>

Naruto was always there for Sasuke because he loved him.

And Sasuke had been blind to it, sure that Naruto would be there for him forever. The possibility that Naruto might, some day, decide that he's had enough and leave, never even crossed his mind. And when the exact thing happened, it was already too late.

Sasuke used to wonder if Naruto was ever coming back but he never had high hopes. There's just so much a person can take before they break under the pain. Naruto, Sasuke now understood, had reached that point. Sasuke broke his heart.

So many times he'd wished to see Naruto once again, even if only for a short time. He would apologize and tell Naruto that he'd been stupid and blind to not see how much Naruto loved him. And if Naruto ever forgave him, Sasuke decided he'd ask for a second chance, fully aware that he didn't deserve it.

But Naruto never came back. For three years Sasuke had waited; hoping that one day Naruto will show up at his doorstep and give Sasuke that smile of his, the one that showed how much he loved Sasuke.

But as time passed and Naruto didn't come back, Sasuke knew that he won't ever.

It had hurt to finally realize it. Naruto was not coming back and it was all Sasuke's fault; it was Sasuke who broke Naruto's heart so many times; it was Sasuke who had taken him for granted. And it was Sasuke who chased Naruto away.

There was nothing he could do, however. No matter how much he wanted to go and search for Naruto, Sasuke had a feeling that Naruto didn't wish to be found. There was a reason why he'd disappeared like that, all of sudden, without living a trace behind.

Sasuke decided to respect his wish and let go of Naruto. It was probably for the best, for both of them.

So he packed up anything that would remind him of Naruto, boxed it up and ordered his butler to lock it in the basement.

However, his thoughts were a little harder to lock up. So from time to time, Sasuke found himself thinking of Naruto, wondering where he was and if he was happy. Sometimes, he imagined Naruto in some faraway village in some faraway country with a family of his own, living happily ever after. He imagined Naruto having kids and they would be golden-haired like Naruto and have his beautiful eyes.

It hurt. Even after so many years, it still hurt.

Sasuke had to remind himself that this was reality, and Naruto was happy and never coming back.

So when Itachi told him that Naruto was back, Sasuke felt like he was going to die. His heart felt like it was ready to explode, his whole body grew weak. He had to lean against his desk for support so that he won't collapse onto the floor, because his legs felt like they were turning into jelly.

Now he was here in this little unknown café, waiting for one Uzumaki Naruto to arrive.

There was the sound of a door being opened and closed and a man called from inside "you're late!" then Sasuke heard it; a voice with a hint of roughness to it but also filled with laughter. It was breathtakingly beautiful.

"Sorry, I got held up." The voice said.

Sasuke turned around sharply and, sure enough, there he was.

Naruto.

As if he just came out of one of Sasuke's dreams, Naruto seemed somewhat taller than Sasuke remembered him to be. And was his skin always this deliciously golden? Its sun-kissed tone only helped accentuate his blue eyes that, at the moment, were bright like two sapphires and full of amusement.

Sasuke couldn't breathe.

"Baby-sitter again?" asked the man behind the counter, after Naruto changed clothes.

"No. He's in day-care now. I had to go pick him up because Iruka said he'd be late today." Naruto replied, grabbing an apron and tying it behind his back. Sasuke suddenly had very inappropriate thoughts involving Naruto, himself and an apron.

"Bring him here next time," said the other man.

"I can't impose on you," Naruto said, shaking his head.

Sasuke wanted desperately to go there and touch Naruto, see that he was, indeed, real and not just a fragment of his imagination. But he couldn't do that. Naruto might freak out. And besides, from the conversation, it seemed that Naruto was already taken. He should've known, should've expected it.

"You won't," said the other man, "we all love Gaara-chan!"

Sasuke stood up. No matter, he decided. No matter if he didn't have a chance with Naruto. Sasuke had to, at the very least, talk to him. He had to.

He slowly approached the two men at the counter, feeling like his heart was trying frantically to escape from his ribcage.

"Hey, Naruto. A customer," said the other man, motioning with his head in Sasuke's direction. Sasuke now stood just on the other side of the counter and Naruto finally turned around.

He was even more breathtaking up close. From this distance Sasuke could see the thin scars on Naruto's cheeks; three on each side. He wanted to touch them so bad.

"Hi," he said, hoping that his voice didn't tremble just now. There was an awkward silence as Naruto only stared at him, a shocked expression on his face. Neither of them spoke; Sasuke was too nervous to say anything else, and Naruto was probably lost for words.

Then the man besides Naruto hit him with a spoon. Naruto yelped and glared at the man.

"You're supposed to say hi, as well. Baka." The man said. Naruto rolled his eyes and for a moment he looked like he was going to retort back, but then he just sighed and turned back to Sasuke.

"Hi," he said. And Sasuke was glad to hear the slight tremor in his voice. "How can I help you?"

Sasuke blinked a few times before it was registered in his mind that Naruto was talking about his order. Naruto was acting so casual, as if nothing had ever happened between them and it was annoying Sasuke.

"You can start by explaining yourself." He said, a bit harsher than he intended to. Naruto apparently hadn't anticipated that because his eyes grew wide.

"I… it was-there's nothing to explain!" he said, a little louder than he meant. His co-worker was looking at them with bemusement.

"Bullshit, Naruto. You disappear without a word and suddenly come back after five years and you say there's nothing to explain?"

Now other customers were looking at them as well. Sasuke watched as Naruto fidgeted in his place and then looked away.

"There's nothing to explain," he repeated in softer tone.

"That's a lie, Naruto."

Naruto sighed, like an old man who had seen too many winters. That little sigh told Sasuke so much; now that he took a closer look, Naruto was not exactly the happy man he imagined him to be. There was weariness in his eyes; a fatigue that seemed to be bone-deep.

"Yes, ok," he said after a long pause, "my shift is over at ten. Come back here then. We'll talk. I owe you this much, at least."

-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke was back at the café at exactly ten pm. Naruto seemed to be surprised to actually see Sasuke there, just as he'd told him.

When Naruto was finished for the day, they both walked out, Naruto saying good-night to his co-workers.

They walked in silence for some time; Sasuke had no idea where they were going but he didn't mind much. He had this strange fear in him that if he talked, Naruto would disappear and he would wake up and realize that it was only a dream. It was silly, he knew, but he couldn't help it. Naruto was finally so close and yet he seemed so far away, more than ever.

Sasuke couldn't stand the distance.

"Naruto," he said just when Naruto said "Sasuke." They stared at each other, both looking surprised, and Sasuke didn't realize he was holding his breath until Naruto slowly began to smile and all the air he was holding just came out in a deep sigh of relief.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"You," Naruto said. His bright blue eyes were watching Sasuke intently and, admittedly, a little warily as well.

"What about me?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I'm just thinking how you still look the same." Was the answer. Sasuke couldn't stop the disappointment he suddenly felt. He hoped for something else, something more.

"_You_ look different," he stated, once again looking him up and down.

"I guess," Naruto said, shrugging. "I spent a lot of time on the beach." So that's the reason for all that golden skin.

Another long pause of silence followed, mainly because neither knew what to say. After a while, however, Sasuke decided that he couldn't wait any longer. He had to know.

"Why did you suddenly leave like that, Naruto?" He waited patiently as Naruto tried to reassemble his thoughts. Sasuke knew it wasn't an easy question, knew that the answer must be even more complicated. But he was willing to wait.

"It's, um, a little complicated," Naruto finally admitted. He looked sheepish, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. Sasuke remembered that habit; Naruto always rubbed his neck whenever he was feeling embarrassed. Seeing that after such a long time made Sasuke's heart flutter.

"I understand," he replied gently, "you don't have to force yourself. Take your time."

Naruto's eyes turned to look into his and Sasuke could see the surprise in them. Naruto must have not expected him to be so patient and considerate.

"Um, no. It's fine. I owe you an explanation anyway."

They kept walking in a slow pace. Sasuke noticed that they were now in one of the renovated neighborhoods of the city, where most of the people who lived here were young families and students. The buildings had been renovated not very long ago. In fact, the company in charge of the project was one of Uchiha Enterprises' sub-companies. Sasuke had been here twice before; once before the renovations and once again when the works had been finished.

Needless to say the project was a success. Now, Sasuke was glad to find out, Naruto lived in one of these renovated buildings.

"Well, come on up. Might as well invite you in since you're already here," Naruto said and Sasuke was led into a building and up to the third floor.

Naruto's apartment was small, as expected, but surprisingly it was very nice. It had a warm feeling to it; it felt like home.

"Um, it's not much but, yeah, this is my home." Sasuke watched fondly as Naruto rubbed his neck again.

"It's nice," he said truthfully.

Then, out of one of the rooms came out a man.

"Oh, hey Naruto. I thought you'd be back later," said the man and then he noticed Sasuke standing by the door.

"Oh. Sasuke-kun. Hello," he greeted Sasuke with a warm smile. Sasuke remembered the man; he was Umino Iruka, Naruto's guardian. Both Sasuke and Naruto seemed to be surprised by Iruka's nonchalance. It has been five years, after all.

"Good evening, Umino-san." Sasuke greeted back politely. Iruka smiled at him again and then turned to Naruto who was in the kitchen, preparing tea.

"I put him to sleep an hour ago," he informed Naruto, and Sasuke was wondering if he was talking about Naruto's child. "He was quite displeased when I told him it was bed-time."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah, I can imagine. He doesn't really like it here," he said, sighing. "He misses home."

"It'll be fine," said Iruka. "He'll make new friends and he'll get used to his new environment." He patted Naruto on the back and then announced he was going home.

"Good-bye, Sasuke-kun. It was nice to see you again."

"You too, Umino-san."

And he left.

Naruto came with two cups of tea and offered one to Sasuke. Then he sat down on the sofa and silence ensued once again.

Sasuke looked around. Naruto had two sofas in his living room, a coffee table and a TV. There were framed photos on a shelf; Sasuke saw a little, red-haired boy in them.

"Um, so, where should I begin?" Naruto said after a moment. He was looking at Sasuke, uncertain.

"The beginning is always good," Sasuke offered and was pleased when it earned him a smile and a chuckle from Naruto. What they did to his heart was wondrous.

Naruto took a sip from his mint tea and then he began.

"I don't know if you know but, I've had feelings for you since we met, during high-school." Sasuke, having realized it himself not long ago, felt his heart skip a beat. He held his breath.

"Yes, well, I only realized I was in love with you on our second year but by then it was already too late." Naruto chuckled, a little bitterly. "It's pretty pathetic, if I think about it. I mean, normal people would've given up long before I did. I don't know, maybe I was a little masochistic back then." He ran a hand through his blond locks. "I tried so hard to become your friend and when you finally accepted me I was in cloud nine. You were my first real friend. I've never really had friends before you. I mean, no one really wanted to befriend the orphan who was responsible for his own parents' death. Some even said it to my face. But, by the time a got to high-school, I was kind of used to it. When I met you, I saw something in you that reminded me of myself. You were so isolated. Sure you acted all tough but I knew you were alone."

"You have no idea how much your friendship meant to me. My first friend. I couldn't risk ruining that friendship. I just couldn't. So I just watched from the sidelines. I thought I would be alright with just being your friend. I thought I could do it."

Here, Naruto stopped for a moment and stared into his cup, lost in thoughts.

"But the pain was just too much. Sometimes I thought my heart would surely explode. I knew it was broken. But still, I couldn't bring myself to keep away from you. I was so pathetic, I was ready to accept any relationship with you as long as I could stay by your side. But the pain never left, it only grew stronger." He glanced up to look at Sasuke and gave a bitter smile.

"After Neji broke up with you, and we had that talk at your place, remember that? After that I realized that as long as I stayed with you I'll never be free from the pain. I needed to let go of you in order to let my heart heal. So I packed up my things and left. I couldn't tell you, or anyone else, because I knew you won't let me leave. You might have followed me and I couldn't let that happen. So I just left."

Sasuke didn't say anything. He knew now that Naruto had been in love with him but hearing it from Naruto himself was almost overwhelming. And Naruto was speaking as if he wasn't in love anymore. Sasuke couldn't accept that. No, he would not accept it. Not after all this time, not when he finally realized his own feelings.

"Daddy."

Both of the men turned toward the source of the voice. Sasuke was quite surprised to see a little boy standing by one of the doors, dressed in a panda jumpsuit, clutching an old teddy bear and looking at them sleepily. His hair was crimson and his eyes emerald green.

"Daddy," he said again and Naruto quickly went to pick him up.

"Hey, little panda. What are you doing still awake?" He caressed the little boy affectionately, holding him close to his chest.

"Gaawa heard voices," said the little boy, Gaara, and put his head on Naruto's shoulder. From there he had a very good view of Sasuke and he kept staring at him with great wonder.

"Oh, did we wake you up? I'm sorry," Naruto planted a soft kiss on the kid's head. "Want to go back to sleep?" Gaara shook his head. Then he whispered something in Naruto's ear that made Naruto suddenly laugh out loud.

"Is that so?" He asked, amused, and Sasuke wondered why Naruto was smiling at him like that all of a sudden. Naruto, still carrying Gaara, came back to sit on the sofa.

"It seems that Gaara here thinks you're really pretty, Sasuke," he said, chuckling. Sasuke blinked at the kid who was looking up at him with unabashed curiosity. He had to admit, the kid was very cute himself. Sasuke smiled at him and watched with amusement as the child suddenly blushed and shyly hid his face in Naruto's shirt. Naruto laughed.

"Is he yours?" Sasuke had to ask.

"What?" Naruto asked. "Oh, no. God, no!" He said. "I mean, not that I don't want him to be. Gaara's parents made me his guardian before they died."

"So, you're not in a relationship?" Sasuke didn't even try to hide the relief in his voice.

"Uh, no," Naruto replied sheepishly. "I don't really have the time. And nobody really wants to date a guy with a child."

Sasuke could understand that. If it were any other man, Sasuke would've probably felt the same way. But this was Naruto and Naruto was so much more than just any other guy. Sasuke could imagine a life with Naruto and children. Yes, he could picture it. In fact, he was sure he wanted it. Having a family with Naruto. He wanted it so bad!

"I don't mind," he said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Don't mind what?" Naruto asked, confused. Gaara was peaking at him from Naruto's shirt, blushing whenever Sasuke caught him.

"Dating a guy with a kid," he replied. That wasn't quite true, of course. He didn't mind as long as it was Naruto, but Sasuke wasn't sure if it was the right time to say it.

"Oh," was all Naruto said. Sasuke watched him from the corner of his eye. Naruto, for some reason, was blushing. He didn't look at Sasuke but Sasuke suddenly realized that he didn't need to see his eyes to know what Naruto was thinking about. He smirked. It seemed that Naruto might still have some feelings for him.

"Actually, I do mind," He said, feeling smug when Naruto glanced up at him. He could definitely see disappointment in them. He smirked inside. "I wouldn't want to date a guy with a kid," he began. Naruto looked away.

"Yeah," he said in the voice of a man who has accepted his fate. "No one wants to. I'm used to it."

"Unless it's you."

Those beautiful blue eyes turned sharply to him, shocked and disbelieving.

"W-what are you saying?" Naruto stammered. Sasuke smiled softly at Naruto.

"I'm saying, Naruto," he said slowly, "that I want to."

Naruto looked terrified. Sasuke wondered if, perhaps, he was wrong in his assumptions and the thought nearly made him pull his hair. _Please_, he begged to whatever god there was, _please give me a second chance!_

"Please, Naruto. I want to, at least, try." He said, desperate for Naruto to say yes.

"B-but you- you don't- do you?" Naruto couldn't make a full coherent sentence. He was too shocked and his mind was filled with too many things he wanted to say.

"I do," Sasuke finally confessed. "I was stupid and blind. I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you were gone." He closed his eyes. All the pain and the loneliness of the years without Naruto came back to him and they were horrible.

"I was so stupid to not see that you were right before my eyes, the one person who loved me more than anyone else. I didn't know how much I loved you until it was too late." He opened his eyes to look into Naruto's. Sasuke's hands were trembling and his heart was in his throat. "I love you so much, Naruto. You have no idea how bad I want this now, how much I want to be with you."

"I… I don't-"

"Please, Naruto. Please give me a second chance." Sasuke couldn't have cared less about his pride at that moment. He didn't care that he was begging. He'd beg again and again, go down on his knees if it meant that Naruto would forgive him and give him a second chance.

Naruto looked at him in astonishment. Sasuke could see that he was still quite disbelieving but he could also see that his words were reaching him, slowly.

"I'm…I don't know what to say," he truthfully admitted after a moment.

"Say yes, please." Sasuke was so desperate. He couldn't lose Naruto again! He was beginning to think that maybe he should, after all, kneel when, finally, Naruto replied.

"Um, well I guess we could, um, try," and he was blushing and rubbing his neck again and, suddenly, Sasuke wanted so bad to kiss him silly until they couldn't breathe. But then he remembered that Gaara was there and that the toddler was eyeing them curiously.

"I would really like that," Sasuke said, so relieved that it came out in a shake breath and a little lame. But Naruto gave him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and Sasuke nearly forgot how to breathe. _Forget shame_, Sasuke thought, _forget about the innocence of little kids_. He wanted to kiss Naruto; he needed to kiss him. Desperately.

He leaned closer to Naruto who seemed to be unable to move. Sasuke knew that Naruto knew what he wanted so much to do and his heart beat frantically when he saw the same want in Naruto's eyes.

When their lips finally met in a soft kiss, Sasuke's whole body finally relaxed. Naruto's lips were soft against his and he smelled faintly like mint. Sasuke was nearly drunk on it.

And then Naruto responded; tentative at first but soon he became more confident and parted his lips to allow Sasuke's tongue to slide in. Sasuke nearly went crazy from the sensation. Naruto's tongue collided with his and then it was a battle of dominance, with neither of them giving in. It was heaven and Sasuke's mind was filled with only one thought: Naruto.

They were so lost in bliss, all thought of anything else having escaped their minds that, when a tiny voice called "Daddy!" they were so surprised that Naruto accidently bit Sasuke's lip.

Gaara was staring up at them, head tilted to the side and big eyes confused. Then he said: "Gaawa eat Daddy too!"

The two adults stared at him for one awkward moment, blushing furiously, until Naruto started to laugh. Sasuke quickly joined him and Gaara, who had no idea why they were laughing, joined in.

"Gaawa eat Daddy!" he demanded with a big smile.

Naruto ruffled the child's red locks. "It's called a kiss, Gaara. See?" he said and planted a soft kiss on Gaara's chubby cheek. But Gaara wasn't satisfied with that.

"No, Daddy." He insisted. "On the mouf!"

Naruto turned a blushing face to Sasuke who had to laugh.

"You better kiss him, Daddy," he smirked at his new lover. Naruto nearly choked on his saliva and blushed even harder, now resembling a tomato. _A very attractive tomato_, Sasuke had to admit to himself, and he absolutely loved tomatoes.

"Oh, fine!" Naruto gave up and kissed little Gaara on the lips. Gaara smiled brightly at him, looking like a kid on Christmas. Sasuke couldn't deny the cuteness of the little boy.

"Kiss!" Gaara said and, unexpectedly, Sasuke found himself with a lap-full of Gaara. He threw a panicked glance at Naruto who, in return, gave him a smirk. _'Serves you right,'_ his eyes said.

Gaara was looking up at him with big puppy eyes, pleading silently in a way that made it impossible for Sasuke to refuse. So he sighed and leaned down to kiss Gaara. He was somewhat pleasantly surprised when Gaara suddenly hugged his neck and lifted his head to smile at him. Sasuke felt himself melting under the gaze of those green eyes and before he knew it, he was kissing Gaara again, this time on his forehead.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping, little man?" he asked, quite amused.

"No. Gaawa don't sleep!" Gaara said, puffing his cheeks. Sasuke chuckled.

"Of course you don't," he replied, giving Gaara a look. "But, you know, if you don't sleep you won't grow up and you'll always stay little like this." At that, Gaara gasped, horrified, and quickly scrambled off of Sasuke's lap.  
>"Daddy! Gaawa sleep now!" he said, clutching his teddy bear tightly.<p>

Naruto smiled. "Alright then, baby. Let's go put you in bed." He picked him up and mouthed to Sasuke to wait for him, before going into Gaara's room.

A few minutes later he came back, wearing a soft smile on his lips.

"He was quite terrified of the idea," he told Sasuke in amusement.

"My mom used to tell me that when I was a kid," Sasuke admitted. Naruto came to sit down beside him. Sasuke moved closer.

"You really want to… have a relationship with me?" Naruto asked in a small voice. Now that Gaara was asleep and the distractions were gone, Naruto seemed to be uncertain again. Sasuke wanted to make him know that, yes, he wanted it very much.

"I do," he said softly, drawing Naruto into his arms. Naruto tensed but then completely relaxed. "I love you, Naruto."

Naruto leaned into him and tilted his head to look into his eyes. "Show me, Sasuke."

Sasuke didn't need more encouragement. Like a drowning man desperate for air he captured Naruto's lips fervently. Naruto responded with equal eagerness, turning around to be face to face with Sasuke, and wrapping his arms around Sasuke's torso.

How much they had to make up for! How much time they have wasted when they could've been doing this all this time! Sasuke knew now he could never ever let Naruto leave him again, not after he got a taste of what Naruto had to offer.

He'd been a fool, a blind man who hadn't known any better. But his eyes were open now and he was nearly blinded again by Naruto's bright light; a light brighter than anyone's he's ever been with. No one could compare to Naruto, not even Neji. In fact, Neji's light was seemed like the light of a match compared to Naruto's magnificent bonfire.

Truthfully, Sasuke didn't think he himself could ever compare to Naruto. To put it simply: he didn't hold a candle to him. Naruto was, in Sasuke's eyes, perfect. How else could he describe someone as good hearted and kind as Naruto? Someone so forgiving and accepting as Naruto? No, there was no other word to describe him but perfect. Of course, Sasuke knew Naruto wasn't really perfect. He knew him well enough to know all of Naruto's imperfections. But they were what made Sasuke love him even more. He wouldn't have him any other way. So, in a way, Naruto was perfect.

And now Sasuke knew for certain that he will never let Naruto go.

He couldn't, because it would be like giving up on the ability to breathe. And Sasuke needed Naruto like humans needed air.

He loved Naruto more than anything else in the world; more than he loved himself.

He would never let go.

"I love you."

* * *

><p>A\N: I'm a sucker for happy endings. I just don't have it in me to give my characters bad endings. It makes me want to cry just thinking about it. Anyway, the end! Hurray! Hope you enjoyed it!<p> 


	8. Chapter 6

Hello again! Here is the 6th chapter. This chapter can be considered as the "pre-storm" chapter, probably. I've planted the first seeds of doubt and insecurity in Naruto's heart in this chapter. And the plot, from now on, gets a little bit angsty. But it's all good :)

Enjoy!

~HairoM.

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto.<strong>

Funny how, one look from Sasuke Teme can silence a whole crowd of annoying students. Annoying how he can be such a charmer when he's not glaring or scowling. And it's absolutely unacceptable how he always makes me blush like a stupid, love-sick school girl!  
>It's been only a day since he and I agreed to try and no one really knew about it until today's lunch. Like so many times before, lunch was the only time I got to see the teme. I still don't know what he does the rest of the time when he's either not eating or sulking on the bench during gym class.<p>

Well, I told my friends about it, of course. Hinata was ecstatic and Shikamaru actually laughed. So much for moral support. But it was nice seeing them so happy for me. It made me appreciate them more. I think the teme might not have told his friends, though. The prick. Because, today, when lunch break came around and Sasuke unceremoniously took my arm and dragged me to a table away from both our friends, his friends seemed just as surprised as the rest of the students.

"Teme! What are you doing?" I asked, trying to ignore the death glares I was receiving. Geez, stupid hormonal girls. And then he did it. He turned his head to survey the hall, his eyes cold and dangerous, and just like that everyone turned back to their meals, including his friends. Whoa. I had no idea Uchiha Sasuke had such power over his fellow students. Until that moment I didn't fully grasp the power he held. I think I still don't fully comprehend it. I can't. It seems absurd that someone is so powerful, so highly respected. Frankly, it kind of scares me. His family must be mega rich, the top of the top.

"I don't want your attention on anyone else, usuratonkachi." was his answer. Damn him! How does he insult and compliment me in one sentence? I made a face and he saw it but it only made him smirk.  
>"Don't expect me to isolate myself from my friends," I told him. "And you shouldn't do that either."<br>"Uzumaki." He said so I lifted my head to look at him. But then... The BASTARD! He grabbed my chin, surprising me (and everyone else), and leaned forward to kiss me. Someone shrieked and I could also hear several gasps and catcalls.  
>"TEME!" I shouted when he finally let go. Someone sniggered. I couldn't believe him! The bastard! And he had the audacity to smirk at me! My cheeks burned from embarrassment. The entire hall was focused on us. Some students were shocked, some glared in jealousy, and others stared in amusement. Every emotion possible was there. And then my insecurities hit me suddenly. I could feel all the unwanted attention on me and I couldn't help but squirm and wish the ground would swallow me up. I wanted to cower in my chair and I avoided all the looks directed at me. Biting my lip, I just wished lunch would be over already.<br>I guess it showed because Sasuke said: "I apologize."  
>Damn, even when he says sorry he sounds so aristocratic.<br>"Never mind," I said, sighing. I just need to get a grip. I must get used to all the stares and glares. After all, I am dating The Uchiha Sasuke. There's bound to be some staring.

Anyway, the day ended up pretty well, considering. My friends couldn't stop teasing me and calling me 'Sasuke's Beloved'. I showed them 'beloved' alright.  
>When school was over and Hana came to pick me up, Sasuke was there beside me. Hana drives the black Audi A7, which is technically one of my Dad's. Sasuke seemed surprised by my fancy ride but the expression was gone quickly and instead he gave me a look. I bet he thought I'd be going home in an old transit. Ha-ha. I'm not ready to reveal the truth to him just yet. I should just give it to him bit by bit.<p>

"How was school Naruto-sama?" Hana asked. I smiled at her. I like Hana. She's just so great!  
>"It was alright," I said, throwing my bag in the back seat. I always ride in the front. It's so much better! I mean, you're riding an Audi A7 and you're sitting in the back?! No way man! Just, no way.<br>"Aren't you going to introduce us, Naruto-sama?" Hana asked and I mentally face palmed. What was I supposed to tell her?  
>"Um, yeah, sure." I said and turned to the teme beside me. Once again he was smirking at me, probably knowing all too well my dilemma.<br>"Hana, this is Sasuke Teme. Teme this is Hana-san." Ha, I thought to myself, as I watched his smirk disappear only to be replaced with a glare. But to his credit, Sasuke Teme's manners are impeccable.  
>"It's nice to meet you, Hana-san," he said shaking her hand with confidence, and smirking that 'I'm-the-devil-nice-to-meet-you' smirk "I'm Naruto's boyfriend."<p>

URGHHHH! I don't know which one of us looked more surprised, Hana or me. Embarrassment aside, I wanted to kill the bastard! How many times is he going to embarrass me more? Because if he does it again I'm going to kick his manhood for sure.  
>I didn't know what to say. He totally made me speechless. What could I say, really? He is my boyfriend, I guess, and denying it would be stupid, not to mention it might offense him. So I just stood there, my face as red as a tomato and my mouth open like a fish. To my surprise, Hana started laughing. I turned to her, shocked and a little relieved.<br>"I didn't think you were gay Naruto-sama," she said after calming down. I flushed.  
>"I'm not!" I said. And really, I'm not! I never was. "I'm just..." Sasuke-sexual.<br>Oh god. I did not think that. Hana didn't push it, thank god. And strangely enough, the teme said nothing either. But when I looked up at him, he was looking at me with those intense eyes, like he was trying to see right through me.  
>"I'll see you tomorrow, Dobe," he suddenly said and just like that, he turned and left.<p>

Did I say something wrong? Geez it's like dealing with a girl during that time of the month. I'll have to ask him tomorrow.

-o-o-o-o-

**Kurama.**

When Naruto came back from school today, he was in the middle of a conversation with Hana, his personal maid. Nanny, as I like to call it. Naruto was saying something like "Don't tell anyone, ok?" when they walked into the kitchen and saw me.  
>"Nii-san!" Naruto came rushing toward me and a big smile on his face. I still find myself wondering how he can smile all the time. I've never met a person who seemed to be as innocent and optimistic as him. In truth, it's refreshing. I don't suppose his life has been all sunshine and flowers, there must have been hardships too. So how does he do that? How does he keep such an honest smile?<br>"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school? Oh, is that pasta? I love pasta! It's almost as good as ramen! Although nothing will ever compare to ramen. Ramen is, like, the food of the gods! Do we have ramen?" I could only blink in response. Hana sniggered behind him.  
>"Naruto don't talk so fast," I said and signaled the cook to make him a plate.<br>"Sorry," he apologized with a smile. "I'm just glad to see you. You're always in school and Dad's always busy. I only see you guys at dinners. Sometimes."

I never thought of how empty this house must seem to him. Me, I grew up knowing that father was a busy man, and whenever he had some time for me (and he always managed to find some time for me) I was the happiest. But I got used to not seeing father for long periods of time. I had my nanny, my friends and my grandparents.

I guess Naruto is not used to it. I understand him though. It can get pretty lonely in such a big house like this.  
>"What do you do after school?" I asked him. He shrugged.<br>"I read," he said, "and I play my guitar and sometimes I go out exploring with my camera."  
>"Let's go out for a movie, ok?" I said. His blue eyes actually sparkled as I said that.<br>"Really?!" he asked, "just us?"  
>I nodded. Some quality time with my brother won't do me harm and I could afford myself a little break from my studies.<br>"Yes!" he cried. I told him to go grab something warm to wear and we were out the door in less than ten minutes.

Naruto liked my car. "It's elegant but it's not stuck up," he explained. I guess. It's the Mercedes-Benz CLA Class. Father bought it for me as my high school graduation gift and I happen to like it very much. He had insisted and I didn't really mind.

"So what are we going to watch?" Naruto did not stop asking questions all the way to the movie theatre. I didn't mind much, although it amazed me how much he could talk. He couldn't sit still!  
>"It's a new movie," I told him. "It's based on a book uncle Jiraiya wrote."<br>"What?!" he stared at me and I couldn't help the smirk on my lips. "The Ero-Sannin?! Nii-san! You're taking me to watch porn?!" I nearly choked on that.  
>"What, you're old enough, aren't you?" I asked him, enjoying his horrified expression and feeling quite the devil. "We're going to have some good quality time together, little brother." I nearly burst out laughing at his expression. His eyes grew wider and his mouth fell open.<br>"No way!" He protested. "I'm not going to watch porn with my big brother!" he cried. I only laughed at him. It was too much fun! This must be how Itachi feels when he annoys Sasuke. Naruto protested all the way until we reached the theatre. He didn't believe me entirely, but I know he was afraid that I might be actually taking him to watch porn. Although, what theatre would have porn movies I had no idea.

We entered the theatre hall and I finally told him that we were going to watch 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja'. He visibly relaxed.  
>"I didn't know Ero-Sennin wrote other things than porn," Naruto commented.<br>"It's something he wrote a long time ago," I told him. "But it's been made into a movie only now."

The hall was only half full. It was, after all, only four in the afternoon and most people go to the movies in the evenings.  
>The movie began. It tells the story of a stubborn ninja who wanted to prove to everyone that belittled him, that he could become the leader of the village. He was optimistic, brave and kind and he had his own way of the ninja which was to never back down from his promises. It tells the story of his childhood and hardships, of his best friend who was also his rival, of his unrequited love for the girl who loved his rival. In the end, he saved the world and became a hero.<p>

His name was Naruto.

"Nii-san," Naruto whispered to me. "His name is Naruto." I smiled at him. I don't know, but I don't think it was a coincidence. Naruto probably thinks it is but I don't think so. Uncle Jiraiya wrote that book a few years before mother left. It was father's favorite book. I think mother must have known that and named Naruto after the character. What does that say about mother?

I think the name fits my little brother perfectly. He shares the exact same characteristics as the Naruto from the book. He's kind, innocent yet passionate, stubborn and determined and very loveable. And just like the Naruto from the book, my otouto changes people, without even realizing that he does, with his kind heart that seems to view everyone as equals and does not judge or discriminate.

-o-o-o-o-

**Naruto.**

Watching a movie with my brother was so cool! And imagine my surprise when I found out the hero's name was also Naruto! It blew away my mind.  
>Kurama teased me at first, told me we were going to watch porn. UGHHH. What is it with people teasing me and embarrassing me all the time! Which reminds me of the teme.<p>

Today I made a deal with him. Yes, I, Uzumaki Naruto, made a deal with the Devil. It wasn't so bad, though. I was sitting with the guys during lunch when Sasuke teme walked in, all charismatic and aloof, Neji, Sakura and Ino close behind him. I watched with amusement as girls followed his every step with dreamy eyes and found myself thinking 'eat shit he's mine!' but then I mentally hit myself. Sasuke didn't seem to bother sitting with the guys again, because he did just that (and of course his friends had no choice but to do the same). After a moment he realized we were all staring at him.  
>"What?" he snapped. Ooh grouchy.<br>"Nothing," Hinata said, but she was smirking. Sasuke grunted. I thought he would snap at her but he didn't. He must like Hinata.  
>"Teme don't grunt at my friends!" I said, poking his arm. His only reply was to grunt again, which caused Hinata to laugh. Teme's friends were obviously displeased with my behavior because they all looked like they were ready to kill me. Well, Sakura and Ino did. Neji just looked at me funny. I don't know what his problem is.<br>"Don't you know Naruto?" Hinata asked me, "That's how Sasuke-kun communicates."  
>I laughed. "He glares too," I added. But, to my surprise, my words seemed to have caused Sakura to snap.<br>"How dare you speak about Sasuke-kun like that? You may be-" but Sasuke cut her off. "Sakura," he said, "When I need you to fight my battles, I'll call you." Sakura blushed and looked away.

At that moment I finally realized something.  
>It must be painful for Sakura, to have your love rejected time and time again by the guy you loved and then to watch said guy with someone else, and a guy nonetheless. It must hurt. I couldn't imagine myself in her shoes. Right then, I found in myself an admiration for Sakura. That girl has one hell of a strong heart, I thought.<p>

"I'm sorry, Sakura," I said suddenly. Her head snapped to stare at me. She was probably wondering why I was apologizing to her. Sasuke looked at me too.  
>"You're right," I told her softly, her eyes widened in shock. I was ashamed. She was right. How dare I treat Sasuke the way I did when she loved him so much? How dare I take him for granted when she could only watch him from afar?<br>"I'm sorry," I said again. "I'm sorry and I hope you'll forgive me. I didn't mean to hurt you." No one seemed to understand what was going on, but I think Sakura did. Her eyes became soft, the gleam of fresh tears just barely evident. I turned to look at Sasuke. He was confused, to say the least. But I didn't feel the need to enlighten him. It was between Sakura and me.  
>"Sasuke," I said. Sakura looked up. This was my chance to fix it. And I had a great idea. "Let's make a deal." He raised an eyebrow at me. I could see he was curious. "What do you want?" he asked. I looked at him, thinking of all the classes he misses regularly, of his student's report card and of how I only see him during lunch or when school is over. "I'll stop calling you teme," I said slowly, "and start calling you by your name and treat you more like the-boyfriend- you are," I could feel myself blushing and I saw Sasuke's eyes widen for a second. Hinata giggled. "But you have to do something for me too." Of course, nothing's for free in this world, or so they say. Sasuke eyed me suspiciously.<br>"What?" he asked.  
>I smiled up at him. "You'll come to all of your classes without skipping even one, and you'll start treating your friends like friends." I said.<br>His friends looked at me with surprise. Hinata smiled at me and even Chouji and Shika seemed to be listening. Sasuke's expression darkened. He probably didn't like the deal, what was there for him to like? For a long moment I thought he would refuse. But, to everyone's surprise, he said "fine." No argument, no witty reply, no faces. I could kiss him right there and then. Was he really so willing to do what I wanted? Was he really willing to give up on whatever he did and come to classes because I asked of him?

After school, I went up to Sakura while she was about to get into her car. I had to stop and stare at her ride, though, because, surprisingly, she drove a red Jeep Wrangler. Not something I would have thought she'd like. But what do I know?  
>"Haruno-san," I said and she turned around. She was, indeed, beautiful. Her green eyes were something to admire, definitely, and the glare they gave was fierce.<br>"What do you want Uzumaki-san?" I decided to go straight to the point, so I said: "I really didn't mean to hurt you." She was unfazed.  
>"I'll do my best to treat him better. So please, can we start over and be friends?" we both knew who was the 'he'. For a long moment she just stared at me, looking, searching.<br>"You're an idiot, you know that?" she finally said, but she didn't sound angry.  
>I gave her a wide grin.<br>"I suppose we can try," she said. "But if you hurt him, I'll castrate you."  
>And so under the threat of being castrated, I promised.<br>"By the way," I said before leaving, "I like your car."  
>I think I saw a faint smile, but I could be wrong.<p>

-o-o-o-o-

Hard to believe, but Sasuke did show up for all his classes! I didn't think he would actually listen to me, you know? I mean, why would he agree to do something I had asked? I'm no one important. I wasn't the only one surprised, though. Genma-sensei, the biology teacher, dropped his toothpick because he was so busy gaping at Sasuke when he walked into the room. Yamato sensei asked Sasuke what he was doing there (that was so funny!). At Home Economics Kurenai Sensei actually laughed when she saw Sasuke in her class and Asuma sensei kept staring at him like he was seeing a ghost.

Not only were the teachers surprised, but they also decided to test Sasuke's knowledge. And the bastard could answer every. Damn. Question. It's so unfair! But to tell the truth I was kind of happy that he did what I had asked and I felt a little proud that it was me who managed to get him come to classes. It makes me feel a little bit special. Like, someone (Sasuke Teme) actually values my opinion.

So, right before lunch, I went to Sasuke's Advanced Calculus class and waited for him to come out. I felt silly and so gay, but I wanted to do something for him. So I waited until he came out. He was holding a super thick book in his hand, his bag hanging from his right shoulder. His white shirt was untucked and his hair a bit tousled, as if he had been playing with it. He was talking to Neji, it looked like they were talking about something funny because they were both smirking like devils. And then Neji saw me and nudged Sasuke on his arm. I get the feeling Neji doesn't like me much, what with him always giving me a look of distaste. When Sasuke saw me he scowled. The bastard scowled. It kind of made me want to just punch his face and leave, you know? But I swallowed my damned pride and walked up to him. Neji eyed me suspiciously and Teme still scowled. Ok. That totally made me want to just forget about it all and leave. So I did. But I did approach them first. Sasuke didn't say a word and then it hit me.  
>How could I be so stupid? You can't make people do things they don't want to do and expect them to be all happy and forgiving about it. Sasuke was probably annoyed because of our deal. And I remembered how he frowned every time he entered a classroom and people stared at him. I sighed. I don't want to be anyone's reason for unhappiness, especially not his. So, instead of kissing him, like I had planned to, I just said: "let's break our deal ok? You don't have to do it. It's off."<br>I felt so stupid. What was I thinking to myself making that deal? He obviously didn't want to do it. After that, after he said nothing (boy, he was probably pissed), I turned and left. Sasuke doesn't have to do what I say.

But someone grabbed my arm and I just knew it was Sasuke.  
>"Why break off the deal?" he asked when I turned to look at him. I sighed. Should I really explain? Yes.<br>"I can see you don't want to do it. No matter how important I think it is for you to be in all your classes, I can't make you do things you don't want to do. And frankly, how you treat your friends is none of my business, even if I think it's wrong. I don't know much about your relationship with them and I have no right to stick my nose where it doesn't belong. I just wanted for Sakura-" but I caught myself. I looked away.  
>"What about Sakura?" he asked in a low, dangerous voice. Shoot. Of all the things I said, he has to point out Sakura?<br>"Umm, nothing," I said sheepishly. Of course he didn't buy it.  
>"You have a crush on her or something?"<br>Whoa. Wait a minute. What? "You're blushing," he stated.  
>"And if I am," I told him indignantly, "it's not because of what you think!"<br>He narrowed his eyes at me. Oh boy, did he look dangerous.  
>"So you do have a crush on her," he said.<br>What! "No I don't!" I said.  
>Neji was still there, looking at us like we were some stupid show. I narrowed my eyes at him. He doesn't like me? Fine, two can play this game.<br>"Then what is it?" Sasuke asked, his voice as apathetic as ever. How does he do that? Speak without emotion, I mean.  
>"I-She likes you, ok?" I finally said. "She has a crush on you, bastard! And she's probably sad because you're with me. I'm just trying to make her feel better!"<br>"I don't see the logic here," he said coldly.  
>URRGGHHH why did I get stuck with cold bastards!<br>"I thought that if we made a deal, and I treated you better, she'd be a little happier, knowing that you're in good hands. But that didn't work out because now YOU are unhappy, and between the two of you, I much prefer you. So the deal's off."  
>"So you prefer me," it wasn't a question and I refused to look into his eyes. But when I finally did, he was smirking like the devil he is. Me and my stupid mouth.<br>"Neji," Sasuke suddenly said. Neji looked at him with narrowed eyes. Sasuke didn't even glance at him, he was looking at me like he was ready to kill.  
>"Go on without me." And Neji gave me one final hating glare and left. Just like that. I was kind of wishing he wouldn't go, you know? What with Sasuke looking at me the way he did. And when he grabbed my arm and pulled me into a secluded corridor I was ready to say my last words and depart from this world in peace. But, to my surprise, Sasuke pushed me against a wall and trapped me with his arms so that I won't be able to escape. And man did I want to! But he put his arms on either side of me and stared. It was definitely not a glare, just a stare. But it held so much more than just a simple blank stare. I couldn't identify all of the emotions that flashed in his eyes, but there was one I knew well; confusion. Sasuke was confused about something and it probably had something to do with me. I was proved right when he leaned down to kiss me and said: "you are irritatingly confusing." I couldn't help but smirk at him. Yes! I was feeling giddy that I could make him feel that way, like I had accomplished something great.<br>"Are you smirking at me, Uzumaki?" he asked dryly.  
>"I'm definitely smirking at you," I happily informed him. He smirked, and I've got to say, he pulls it off way better than me. It kind of made me want to kiss him again so, I did just that. Sasuke seemed to be surprised at first and didn't move, so then I realized that it was the first time I had initiated a kiss between us. Heh. I stopped and glared up at him.<br>"Teme, if you're not going to participate I don't see why you're keeping me from my lunch!" I said, half joking. That seemed to snap him out of it and, surprisingly fast, he recaptured my lips with his. It was not slow nor was it gentle, but it made my whole body burn in a foreign heat I'd never known before and left me clinging to him like a leech. His arms were now trapping me in their embrace, holding me close to him and I had no chance to escape. But if I'm honest with myself, I didn't really want to.  
>Sasuke's hands felt so hot against my skin. In the back of my mind, the sillier part of it, I was afraid I might get burned. But to be honest, I couldn't think very coherently at that moment. Geez, this is so embarrassing to write!<br>Thankfully I was saved by the bell, which actually meant that I was late for my next class. Which I shared with Sasuke, who made me miss lunch. Ugh... I swear he's going to be the death of me.

-o-o-o-o-

There's a pet store named Inuzuka Pet Haven near our place. It's owned by the Inuzukas, another rich family who has businesses all over Fire, mainly dealing with veterinary, pets and pet accessories. I went there today, to get Kai a new collar. He outgrew his first one and so I told Hana I was out and went there.  
>Let me tell you something; rich people's pets live better than many humans I know. Who would have thought that dogs and cats needed so many things? I just wanted to get a new collar and suddenly the clerk was offering me 'Mittens For Your Kittens', 'Blinged Doggy Bracelets', 'Edible Claw Polish' and something that looked suspiciously like a thong (what that was for, I have no idea). I politely told her that I just needed a new collar for my puppy, pointing at said puppy and she smiled broadly at me. I led Kai through the aisles, smiling at the way his ears perked up at every sound or smell he caught. The enthusiastic clerk led me to another section of the store, which was pretty big, and to a person with his back to us.<br>"Kiba-kun," she called out to him. The guy was just finishing attending to a happy looking couple and after waving goodbye to them he turned to us. He had dark-red tattoos on his face. On his face. Go figure. He beamed at me and that kind of helped get over the shock of seeing someone with tattoos on his face. His smile was wide, carefree and just contagious. Like he couldn't care less what people thought about him and his tattoos. I smiled back at him.  
>"Hi!" he greeted us.<br>"Hi," I replied.  
>The clerk introduced him. "This is Inuzuka Kiba. He can help you look for what you need." she said and then left me with said Inuzuka Kiba.<br>I introduced myself. "Uzumaki Naruto," I said, shaking his hand.  
>"Hello Uzumaki-san. And hello to you too!" he crouched down and rubbed Kai behind the ears which made the puppy narrow his eyes in pleasure.<br>"What can I help you with, Uzumaki-san?" he straightened up and asked.  
>"Please call me Naruto," I said. He seemed to be about twenty, give or take a year. His hair was dark and even messier than mine and to my amusement I saw that his fangs were slightly longer than normal.<br>"If you call me Kiba," he agreed with a grin. "Inuzuka-san is my Mom."  
>I agreed.<p>

So I explained to him that I needed a new collar for Kai and he immediately went about offering me all kinds of collars.  
>"Just a simple one," I told him after he showed me a distastefully blinged golden collar. At my expression he burst out laughing.<br>"I'm totally kidding kid!" he said. I couldn't help but smile at him. I liked him more and more. Finally, Kiba showed me a brown leather collar with a simple silver plate hanging from it. It was perfect and Kiba seemed to approve.  
>"We'll engrave the name of your puppy in a minute so you can look around in the meantime," he informed me so I did just that.<p>

The store was amazing, even if some of the products they had were a bit too much for any pet. Crazy rich people. The cages were quite nice, though. There were three grey chinchillas and fluffy white bunnies, some parrots and even snakes. Other cages held four beagle puppies, round and fluffy ginger kittens (that Kai was transfixed with) and some guinea pigs. It was damn smelly.

And then Kai decided that he wanted to stay where he was and flopped his butt on the floor, refusing to budge an inch. I sighed and tugged at his leash. The little devil looked up at me, tilting his head.  
>"Come on Kai," I half begged him to get moving but the puppy was stubborn.<br>"God, you're so stubborn!" I muttered under my breath.  
>"Kind of like its owner," I suddenly heard a voice from behind me and quickly turned around. And lo and behold there stood the great Hyuuga Neji. Dressed in casual form fitting clothes he didn't quite fit the background of the noisy, smelly pet store. But more than that, what surprised me was the fact that he was holding the leash of a large white dog. Funny, because I didn't picture Hyuuga as a dog-person.<br>"Hyuuga-san," I greeted him. Honestly I'm still kind of wary of him. He's still got that look in his eyes that clearly says that he doesn't like me much. But today he seemed amicable enough, as much as he can appear, that is.  
>"Is that your dog?" I asked, curious. He looked down at the dog that was obediently sitting near his feet.<br>"No," he said and oddly enough looked behind him, as if searching for something, or someone.  
>"What's' his name?" I asked and hoped that he would actually answer me.<br>"Akamaru," was the answer. Kai seemed to be interested in this new male and he circled said Akamaru while sniffing him up. Dogs... Just then Kiba came back with Kai's new collar. As soon as he spotted Hyuuga and Akamaru his smiled widened. To my absolute surprise he went straight to Hyuuga and, right in front of my eyes, he pulled Neji close to him and kissed him. On the lips. Oh god my eyes! But I was even more surprised when Hyuuga relaxed into Kiba's embrace and even put his arms around the guy's neck. If that wasn't love than I'm a jar of pickles.

I coughed. They broke apart and Kiba gave me an embarrassed smile while Neji just glared at me. Ha, his glare has nothing on Uchiha Sasuke's.  
>"Are you Hyuuga-san's boyfriend?" I asked and mentally kicked myself for my bluntness. Neji gave me a look that clearly said 'duh' and Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly.<br>"Um, yeah," he said and asked: "do you two know each other?" I nodded but before I could say anything, Neji spoke.  
>"He's Sasuke's boyfriend," he said.<p>

Well. I already know that the name 'Uchiha' made quite many people tremble in fear or become starry eyed with adoration. It was rather understandable, though, if those people were from lower classes. But the Inuzukas were a wealthy family, on the same class as Hyuuga and Neji. So, I couldn't get why Kiba suddenly looked like someone had just told him the government was after his ass.  
>"S-Sasuke's did you say?" he asked blinking rapidly. I could see that he was then looking at me in a new light, as if he actually saw me for the first time. What was the problem? Did Sasuke do something to him? And besides, what was Neji's point, revealing the fact that I am Sasuke's boyfriend?<br>"Is something wrong?" I was quite concerned, I don't know why but I was. Sasuke didn't do anything to Kiba, did he? Kiba seemed like a very nice guy and he was Sasuke's best friend's boyfriend. Kiba seemed to sober up at my question.  
>"No. Sorry. That was just one unexpected bit of information," he said and smiled at me. "It's just that Uchiha Sasuke is a hard person," he went on, absently stroking Neji's arm. "I'm surprised he's got a boyfriend, that's all. He didn't strike me as the committed type."<br>What? Was Kiba implying something? Suddenly the store seemed too small for all of us and I needed to get outside. I thanked Kiba and left after paying for Kai's collar. Once outside, I took in a deep breath. The sun was beginning to set in the west and the air was growing colder. Unlike my puppy who thrives in cold weather, I am not very tolerant of coldness. I walked briskly down the road, replaying Kiba's words in my head. _'He didn't strike me as the committed type'_. Well, I'm sure Sasuke had been with others before me. Why wouldn't he? He is gorgeous and filthy rich. And extremely smart. Of course he would have had others before me! But damn it, does it have to feel so... annoying?  
>As I walked on I couldn't stop thinking. Sasuke rarely calls me on the phone or spends time with me after school. Well, he could be quite busy, what with him being the student-council president and all that. But even at school he always seems rather distant and aloof. Is it me? Am I doing something wrong?<p>

* * *

><p>A\N: Poor Naruto. Hang in there! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!, It was rather fun to write :)<p>

~HairoM.


	9. Chapter 7

Hi again! It's been a while and I'm sorry for the delay but here's the 7th chapter of this story! Naruto makes a mistake but, then again, who hasn't? Poor Narut-chan... Anyway, enjoy!

~ HairoM

* * *

><p><strong>Naruto<strong>.

It's kind of absurd. Sasuke doesn't call me on the phone, he doesn't spend time with me after school. He's my boyfriend, hell he initiated the relationship! But as I think about it, the more it seems weirder. I don't know, are normal relationships always like this? I hope not because that would be kind of sad. Today, though, I met Sasuke after school. No, it wasn't planned. We just happened to meet at the park. That bastard.

After school, during which Sasuke was his normal bastard self, I took Kai out for a stroll in the park. Imagine my surprise when I saw one Uchiha Sasuke sitting on a bench, reading a book, with his dog lying faithfully at his feet. The sight made me want to punch him in the face. That bastard! He didn't have time for me but had time to read a book in the park? Fucking great. I was so angry that I decided to ignore him completely and walk past him without saying a word. And I did just that.  
>The bastard didn't even notice! Even his monster dog ignored Kai's enthusiastic greeting! Well, I'll be fucking damned. But as mad as I was, I stopped just a few steps ahead and turned around.<br>"Is that book so interesting?" I asked, no doubt surprising him. He looked up, his eyes like daggers, but when he saw me his glare quickly softened.  
>"Yes, actually," he answered. I looked at him for a moment and then decided that I didn't want to fight. So I fixed my muffler, shook my head and left. I guess he didn't expect that because he called my name and then he was suddenly walking beside me.<br>"Dobe," he said.  
>"Yes, Teme?' I asked, not looking at him. Not surprisingly, he said nothing. Yeah well, that was rather fine by me because I was afraid I might lose it if he spoke. So for a while, we just walked. Sometime later the sun was almost gone and the sky was growing darker and the air colder.<br>"Let's go back," Sasuke said and I silently followed him. The trip back to the parking lot was silent too but when we got there Sasuke stopped in front of his black Camaro and turned to me.  
>"Something's wrong," he stated. I stared at him. Hello Captain Obvious. He scowled and then rubbed the bridge of his nose.<br>"Look," he said, "I'm not good with these kinds of things so, you'll have to tell me what I'm doing wrong."  
>I stared at him. What was he on about? As I failed to understand he sighed, a little frustrated, I think. He ran a hand through his ebony locks.<br>"Naruto," he began and that got my attention because he said my name, not 'Dobe'. I looked up at him (I still don't really like the fact that he's taller than me) and saw this lost expression in his face.  
>Oh. And suddenly I got it. He was talking about the whole 'being-in-a-relationship' thing, wasn't he? Sasuke was as clueless as me if not more. Maybe he'd never been in a relationship before? Was it possible? In one decisive second I stepped up to him and hugged him tight. He immediately returned the hug and I sighed into his chest, breathing in his fresh cologne. Sasuke smelt like winter.<br>"We're not very good at this 'relationship' thing, are we?" I chuckled and he smirked.  
>"I suppose not," was his reply. And then- "tell me what was wrong." It was a demand and I complied.<br>"We don't spend time together," I said. He looked down at me, face as impassive as ever. "We go to the same school," he stated. He didn't get it and I needed to make him get it. "Sasuke," I shook my head, "sometimes I want to do other things with you than sit in a classroom and listen to the teacher."  
>"What do you want to do?" he asked that as if I wanted to do something right then, right there. Which I didn't. Not that I would've minded if we did.<br>"Other things that aren't school related," I explained.  
>"You want to have sex?"<br>I nearly choked on my own saliva. God! "T-Teme!" I cried, rather indignantly if I must be honest. And then I saw the bastard smirking at me! The nerve of that guy...! He was making fun of me! Feeling too embarrassed I pushed away from him, or at least tried to because he held me tight and pulled me closer to him.  
>"I want to make love to you, Na-ru-to." he whispered in my ear. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran through my spine. My face probably looked like a tomato on fire and my body heat could probably melt the coldest ice. I felt so awkward! But not unpleasantly. Sasuke's toned arms around me felt secure and warm, they made me kind of sleepy. In my stupidity I bit my lips and confessed; "I don't know how to do that."<p>

And suddenly Sasuke laughed. Not just laughed, he burst out laughing like people do when they can't control themselves. The sound was nice; a rich baritone that rolled out of his throat and straight to my chest and, if I'm completely honest, down lower. His voice was deep but when he laughed so carelessly there were no restraints. Did I make a complete fool out of myself? If so, I couldn't care less. I got to hear Sasuke laughing.

"Don't worry Uzumaki, I'll make sure to make a man out of you," he said "but not now," and he kissed me again before ushering Kai and me into his Camaro.

-o-o-o-o-

Hinata told me I should try asking Sasuke about his past relationships. I told her she should go punch Neji's face.  
>For two days I've been thinking about Sasuke's past relationships. He must have had that one ex whom he really loved, right? Like I said before, Sasuke is gorgeous, mega-rich and super-smart. He's like the perfect dream-boyfriend. He must have dated a lot of people. Kiba had hinted so. And those kind of thoughts made me analyze myself. Unfortunately by doing so I came to the conclusion that, really, Sasuke wasn't supposed to date me. Well, big news there. See, here's the thing: Uchiha Sasuke goes out with me because I'm the only one who dared to stand up against him and it's new to him, he's intrigued. Other than that, he really has no reason to go out with me. In his eyes I'm just one of the lower class students, definitely not as rich as him which makes me inferior to him. Also I get the feeling that he underestimates my intelligence, like he doesn't take me for a smart person, the bastard. He's got that look in his eyes whenever I talk to him, which makes me feel like I'm making a complete idiot out of myself. And last but not least, he had, quite rudely, stated that I'm not much for looks and that I'm not his type. So, as I said, the only reason why he's with me is because I dared to stand my ground against him. I mean, his behavior should be a good enough proof, right? He doesn't really pay much attention to me during school and that should say something because school time is the only time that we spend together.<p>

So what the hell am I doing with Uchiha Sasuke, the person who bullied me, mocked me, humiliated me and made my first weeks of school a nightmare I didn't want to wake up to?

Someone shoot me now because I might be fucking falling for him.  
>Things are becoming risky. Uchiha Sasuke can break my heart like it's nothing. He can do that and it won't mean anything to him because I'm pretty sure HE is not falling for me. It's rather obvious, isn't it? So the question is: what now? What should I do? Apparently Sasuke has a history of dating a lot of people before. Who's to say he's not going to dump me tomorrow and start dating Sakura? Or, what if they had been together once?! Just the thought of it tugs something in my chest.<br>What should I do?

-o-o-o-o-

Sometimes I need to get my curiosity in check. I need to learn when to let things go because, when you dig too deep, you might not like what you find. I guess I should have just let go of the matter. I should have, but I didn't. I wanted to know, badly, because it burned my insides not knowing. And I must add that I've never felt this way before. I've always respected other people's privacy. 'Live And Let Live' was my motto.  
>But Hinata was just sitting there at her lunch table today and the words slipped out of my mouth before I could stop them.<p>

"Did Sasuke ever go out with Sakura?"

Luckily, not Sasuke nor any of his friends were there. Chouji stopped chewing, Shikamaru mumbled something (probably 'troublesome') and Hinata lifted her head to look me straight in the eyes.  
>"Hasn't he told you?" she asked, very sternly. Oh the look on her face! It said everything. I shook my head but had a pretty good idea what she would say. Hinata put down her fork and turned to look at Sakura and Ino at the central tables. Sasuke and Neji were, for some reason unknown to me, absent. I didn't follow her gaze; suddenly my pasta seemed so interesting.<br>"Uchiha and Haruno dated for a whole year. They broke up just before the end of last year." A whole year!  
>"And they're childhood friends," Chouji decided to add. I felt like someone just punched me in the gut. Shit.<br>"Um... why did they break up?" I asked, hesitantly. Hinata shrugged. "I heard Sasuke told her he was tired of her, or something." How cold.  
>Suddenly I could hear the bastard's words echoing in mind; '<em>I'm not good with these kinds of things<em>'. Yeah, right. The bastard lied to me! Not good with relationships? Screw that! He dated Sakura for a whole year! He's been lying to me all this time! And I, like the idiot I am, went ahead and fell for him. I feel so stupid right now. I feel used. If he can dump Sakura just like that, who's to say he won't do the same to me when he's had enough? Shit. I really got myself into some shit this time.  
>I was so upset that I'm a little glad that I didn't see Sasuke the whole day. He disappeared mysteriously and didn't even come to say bye at the end of the day.<br>And I'm pathetic because I still wanted him to be there.  
>I should break this thing off before it breaks me.<br>I can't take another heartbreak.  
>Not again. Not ever again.<p>

-o-o-o-o-

**Kurama**.

It's amazing how, as time passes, you forget. Teenagers forget what it's been like to be little kids and adults forget what it was like to be teenagers. Hormones going crazy, emotions on overdrive and high-school. How could I forget what high school had been like? Watching Naruto I'm reminded of my high-school experiences, good and bad.  
>You cannot go through high-school without a good friend. I was lucky, I had Itachi. But Naruto? I asked him if he has made any friends.<br>"Hinata, Shikamaru and Chouji are my friends," he said, smiling, "my only friends, actually." That surprised me. Wasn't Itachi-Chibi his friend? When I asked he gave a strange look.  
>"I don't know," he said truthfully, "he's- Sasuke is..." and there was this certain look in his eyes which made me realize what it was all about.<br>"So, you _are_ going out with him," I smirked. He blushed but didn't deny. So it was true. I had my suspicions but never had a confirmation. Until now.  
>"So... use condoms." I teased. His blush deepened and he stared at me wide-eyed.<br>"Nii-san! You-! We're not-! We..." and he mumbled the last part so I couldn't hear.  
>"I didn't hear," I said.<br>"I said," he repeated and looked away, blushing furiously, "We haven't done it yet."  
>So that was it. I was about to tell him that everything will happen in time when suddenly he added: "And I don't think we ever will. With each other, I mean."<br>That took me by surprise. Was something wrong?  
>"Did something happen?" I asked, not entirely sure how I should approach the subject. I don't usually deal with hormonal teenagers with problems in their love lives. That's Itachi's specialty, not mine. But here was Naruto, my long lost little brother who's managed to bring... something into this house, something good and different and managed to find his way into my reluctant heart. The least I could do was listen to him and try to help.<br>"Nothing happened," he answered. "It's just that Sasuke is Sasuke and I'm who I am. We just don't fit together. Besides, Sasuke is... I don't think he sees this whole thing the way I do."  
>"And how do you see it, Naruto?"<br>"I... relationships should be special. They should be cherished like the person you're having it with. We're not toys. It's not ok to discard people simply because you get tired of them. It's not ok to use people!" Naruto was very agitated. I was confused.  
>"Naruto, you're not making any sense. Did Sasuke use you?" I asked, worried and a little indignant. He shook his head and dropped it on the table.<br>"I don't know, Nii-san." And truly, that was one of the saddest answers I had ever received.  
>I should wait a little longer. If the situation doesn't improve I shall go have a little talk with Itachi.<p>

-o-o-o-o-

**Naruto**.

I did it.  
>I broke up with Sasuke.<br>He just stared at me, his eyes cold and unreadable.  
>He said nothing and simply turned around and left. He didn't even argue! Didn't even ask why...<br>I'm pathetic.  
>I'm so fucking pathetic.<p>

-o-o-o-o-

"Are you out of your mind?!" That was how Hinata greeted me today at lunch. I had no idea what she was talking about. Seriously.  
>"Why did you break up with Sasuke?!" Oh about that. I pried her hands off of my throat (kidding) and sat down. I was acutely aware of the stares my back was receiving, from the many current occupants of the cafeteria. I ignored them as best as I could. Why did I break up with Sasuke? I had multiple reason and within my mind I know that I should have done that, that it was the right thing to do because I was setting myself for a heartbreak. But the funny thing is that when Hinata's eyes bore into me and her question pierced my chest, I couldn't seem to answer her. I was so sure and then just like that she shook the firm ground I stood upon and unsettled me.<br>"It's… complicated," I said finally, not really looking at her. For some reason I didn't dare to. She gave a big sigh and then she slapped me! Fucking slapped me! I was too shocked to do anything but stare.  
>She gave me an amused smirk and said: "don't be stupid Naruto. It's not complicated at all." I stared at her some more and I thought 'what the hell does she know?' but it seemed that Hinata is a mind reader because she said: "you think I don't know shit about the whole thing, don't you?" I could only glare. "I've come to know you a little, Naruto. And I'm sorry if I'm being presumptuous here but someone needs to do this. I'm not saying I know you better than anyone else because I don't. But from my point of view it seems that you are just scared shitless of Sasuke and having a relationship with him. Why is that?"<br>Wow. Talk about x-ray vision. She was pretty much right that it made me laugh a little. And reluctantly I opened up to her because how could I not? She's the girl I defended from Sasuke's bullies, who let me sit at her table and accepted me when no one else did. So I told her my thoughts and she listened without saying anything.  
>"Well," she said at last, "if I didn't know you I'd say you were a girl Naruto." And she burst out laughing as I choked on my juice and flipped her the finger.<br>"I'm kidding!" she assured me but I still gave her a weak glare just because I'm stubborn sometimes. But, honestly, am I being too emotional here? I had the assumption that I was actually being rather rational about the whole thing.  
>"Look," she said and put down her can of juice. "I think you were too quick to judge."<br>What.  
>"Don't get mad, Naruto. Think about it and you'll know it's true. You don't strike me as a judgmental person. You definitely didn't judge <em>me<em> when we first met. So I'm just saying that this time maybe you've been too rash. I don't think Sasuke has changed much from when we were little kids and he used to be a good kid if a little standoffish. So yeah, maybe you made a mistake."

Hearing those words was horrible partly because I knew they were true. Hearing the truth is not always nice and pretty. But as they say: the first step is to admit you were wrong. I don't usually have a problem to admit that I'm wrong but for some reason, somehow, this time it is so difficult.

-o-o-o-o-

Twice. I've been rejected twice in my life. And I only confessed twice. Well the first time was during ninth grade, when I was fifteen. When I think about it now there was really no chance for me to win her affection. I was the freak, the weirdo with no father. The students of that school knew about my mom being a single parent and they called her a slut, a whore. They said she had an affair with some man for money. They were cruel and their words were hurtful, more so because I didn't l know the truth about my father. I really had no chance with her but I did try anyway. She laughed at my face. To her, I was just a poor boy with no future ahead of him, she said so herself. She called her friends after that and they laughed at me, took my stuff and washed them down the toilet and then her boyfriend (which I didn't know she had) came with his friends and they beat me until I couldn't walk.

I swore I'd never make the same mistake again. I'd never let someone make me feel so weak and helpless again. And even if I loved someone I would never let them see it because eventually, for sure, they would use it against me and I will be nothing but a weak, pathetic boy once again.

And then the bastard came and I don't know, I just… fell. Without realizing it I fell down, so deep that I lost all sense of caution. When I finally caught myself I… panicked. Uchiha Sasuke is so different from me! He's a real aristocrat, not just by blood. You can see it in the way he walks, the way he dresses and even in the way he eats and drinks! Unlike him, I may be the son of Namikaze Minato but I'm not like him at all. I don't know how to eat properly, I don't know anything about the high society that I'm living in right now and I don't know how to behave. The realization made me think that Sasuke is, for sure, with me because he's got nothing better to do. And eventually, for sure, he will get tired of me and dump me.

I didn't want my heart to break a second time, not after I swore to myself I won't give anyone the opportunity to do so. So I broke up with Sasuke. He said nothing and that hurt.

Talking to Hinata, however, made me realize how stupid I was. She helped me see reason and so I decided I'd go back to Sasuke and tell him I want to get back together.

But I was fucking too late. Today was too late.

I walked up to Sasuke after lunch, to where he was talking with Neji. When he saw me approaching his eyes turned ice-cold and I felt my confidence slightly fade. But I didn't stop.  
>"Can I talk to you? In private?" I asked.<br>"Whatever you have to say, say it here." He said, his voice hard and unforgiving. I should've just dropped it and left but I'm known to be stubborn and stupid. All I can do is play my guitar and take pictures that no one really cares about. I don't know anything about relationships because I've never been in one. I don't know what to do or when, so I just charge head-on into a situation sometimes. People don't like that, that's what I've learned. In life, you sometimes need subtlety and grace. Both I lack.

"I'm sorry for breaking up. Can we get back together?" I asked as silent as I could, hoping Neji won't be able to hear.  
>Sasuke's answer was short and absolute. "No."<p>

So then, heartbreak you say? Today I experienced my second one and hopefully, but not likely, my last one. Sasuke did not forgive me and I am reminded once again how painful it can be. This time, no one laughed at me, no one flushed my things down a toilet and no one beat me unconscious. But somehow, this time is ten times more painful. Maybe because it's partially my fault.  
>I must have hurt Sasuke so bad and for that I'm sorry.<p>

* * *

><p>A\N: Imagine Naruto's fears as well as Sasuke's feelings. Poor boys...<p> 


End file.
